Way of life
by Riddles-kid-fifth-marauder
Summary: Hermione has changed. She's more mature. But when she falls into the past she finds out the destruction and creation friendship can cause in the marauder era. In the process of being REVISED.
1. Truth

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Information: It never actually says Hermione's age in the books and it is assumed she is the normal age. In this she's one year younger but gains it back in her third year. Though she may sound mary-sueish, she is a prodigy and still CANNOT fly a broom. Since I am unaware as too her birthday, I'm making it May 31. Any concerns, suggestion or constructive critisme please review and voice your opinions there. My first chapter will be rather short.

It's ironic really. No one really knew what had started the actual era of Tom Riddle's rule. What had given him the power and resources to become the dark Lord Voldemort? I didn't, not then anyways. Only a few key people did. I ended the rule though, as sure as I had started it. I made sure of it. My name's Hermione Granger, my story is one of death and life, destruction and rebirth, and truth be told, it is entirely my fault, and all my victory.

At five I was multiplying and dividing. At age six I was reading the most complex texts. By ten I had finished the majority of high school, and knew the material well. As a child I had been especially gifted, truth be told, I was a prodigy, a mastermind. I was different, yet not unbelievably so. At least that's what they thought.

Then the Hogwarts letter came. I was ten. It was ironic; everyone had expected Harry Potter to be the most gifted in the class. No one had expected a muggle born witch to surpass everyone.

Had anyone checked my record they would have seen the number of times a ministry officer had to pay a visit to my house due to large outbursts of magic. It wasn't uncontrolled, yet it was. It was wild magic that the ministry couldn't tame. I had control though.

At ten I mastered Snape's riddle. At eleven I broke into my potion professors' office, protected by advanced wards, and stole ingredients to brew a potion far beyond my experience level, not my capabilities. At eleven I gave Harry the information that the teachers couldn't find to stop Tom Riddle, for he was not Voldemort then. At twelve I figured out in months what the marauders and even Severus couldn't figure out in years. I slapped my nemesis and stunned a teacher. At age fourteen I taught Harry every spell that he needed to make it through the tournament alive. At fifteen I got rid of the other death eaters that we were unaware of, waiting to ambush us, and got stunned by the ones chasing us. At sixteen I battled death eaters and won. It was at seventeen that the true story starts. My story and the chain reaction I commenced.

Hermione Granger was brooding, as was too being expected in her position. She had once again, as had her friends, tried to weasel her way into the meeting of the order of the phoenix. Once again they had been told they weren't allowed in the order meetings. Ron and Harry had tried every trick they knew, but without Fred and George there too help them it had been pointless.

Hermione did not like being unaware of the happenings around her. At the moment she was well aware of how out-of-the-loop she was. Several people, Mrs. Weasley included, saw the girl as a liability. No one knew her true capabilities, save a few: Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape.

Hermione sighed and tried to turn her attention elsewhere. The dark room wasn't helping. It was a simple room, a bed, a dresser, a vanity and a night table. All was black.

She sat down at the vanity and stared hopelessly into the mirror. The way she looked now it was no wonder they regarded her as a liability. Her hair had been tamed with length. Her hair was slightly darker, a deep brown, curls framing a perfect face. Her eyes a dark brown, like a chocolate latte that could pierce you with a quick look, yet they hid many mysteries that seemed to lure men to her like flies to honey. She had filled out and received beautiful curves. She wasn't fat; she still retained her slim form.

She heard a clambering down stairs. Sighing she made her way to the hallway and down the stairs of number 12 grimmauld place.

"What happened!" she heard Ronalds' voice. Honestly.

"You don't need to know," Alaster said gruffly. Everything had changed.

"Mr. Moody, wouldn't it be more beneficial for us to at least have some basic information?" Hermione suggested.

Alastor Moody's mad eye swiveled to her.

"No," he said gruffly.

"But, I could help, I really could, with the hor…"

"What do you know about those?" Moody snapped, turning to glare suspiciously at the girl.

"Enough to know he couldn't have actually made them, he must have done something else, he would have felt it when Harry thrust that basilisks fang throw the diary!"

"C'mon Hermione, stop fooling around," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Ron began laughing as if she had been joking.

Hermione blushed as the order members, save a few, began crying from laughter as they joined her friends.

"Good one 'mione," Ron said, through tears.

"Yeah," Hermione muttered, and left.

Hogwarts, Sept 2

"Hermione," Ron called, chasing her up the stairs.

Hermione ran faster. It was far easier in the normal robes, without her Hogwarts crests, then running with her school uniform.

"Ronald Weasley, I refuse to help you with your homework!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Weasley temper kicked in as he lunged for the girl. Hermione tripped, Ron grabbed her foot. She turned in midair and landed on her back. She yelped and kicked, propelling herself away and over the ledge.

Ronald Weasley didn't move. Screams sounded through the castle and its grounds, he still didn't move. Only when silence rang through the air like a bullet did he get up and look over the edge. No Hermione Granger, only Severus Snape with a spilt potion in hand.


	2. Old enemies, new friends

Disclaimed: I repeat J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A.N. I just learnt from a review that Hermione birthday is Sept 19 and she's a year older then Harry and Ron. I'm sorry if this angers anyone but I will be keeping it as it is because I specifically want her the same age as the marauders. I was unaware of the previous facts before I wrote this story, but will keep them in mind if I decide to write another story. Thank you if you read this. And voila! I am also unaware of her wand so I'm sorry if this is not the correct description. I am also unaware to Narcissa's house so I will be putting her to the one I see fit for the personality you see when you get to know her. In the book we don't see much of Narcissa Malfoy (once Black) so I'm telling it the way I think she could be.

P.S. I'm French so if you don't understand what I just said I'm sorry, I'm fluent in both English and French. It basically means, roughly translated, there you go. And just a warning I occasionally mix up the spelling of words in between French and English so I apologize in advance.

"Chocolate chips!" Hermione woke with a start, the white walls hurting her eyes. Glancing around her appeared to be in the hospital wing, but it seemed... newer.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud, seeing objects and painting she had never seen in the Hospital wing, considering the considerable amount of time she had spent there. A bustle was heard and three people came from an office. One was an elderly woman, slightly plump and with gray hairs falling around her wise face. The second was obviously an apprentice, a young witch in her mid-twenties, light brown hair up in a bun and a sad smile that brought her attention. The last was an old wizard she knew well. Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione screamed as she launched herself backwards. She was cool and calm, but nothing could prepare her for the shock she felt right then. She fell hard to the floor. Backing away until she was against the bed beside her.

"My dear," Dumbledore said, hurrying over to her at an increased pace.

"Get away from me!" Hermione ordered, her voice panic filled. This was dark magic, there was no other explanation.

Dumbledore stopped a few paces from her, the two witches coming up just behind, on the other side of the bed from her fallen form.

"May I ask your name?" Dumbledore asked gently, as though soothing a wild animal.

It must be dark magic. She had been there, at the funeral. Saw the corpse even. He's dead. Who are they? The questions and statements circled Hermione in a whirlwind. It must be a game of sorts, or something, she decided. I'll play along.

"Sir, would it be possible for you to give me the date?" she asked, her voice slightly shy and nervous, as she wanted it. She hadn't spent years being taught potions by a spy to learn nothing about masking emotions. At least she'd know how long she'd been taken. As she suspected she had been kidnapped and was being played with.

"Why my dear, of course, It's the year 1986 the date being September third," he was obviously willing to please her enough to calm her down.

"And my whereabouts being?" she asked. Information first, then action, she told herself firmly.

"Why, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," he said, clearly puzzled by her questions.

Snape spilt a potion on me! It sent me back in time. It had too. There's no other explanation. According to calculation... OH NO! This is the seventh year for the marauders and Snape! No dark magic. No one must know. I can't change the future. Though I wish I could, I can't.

"Oh thank god," she said, faking relief. "You see, sir. I was travelling by portkey to ask to register in your school, I am an orphan and of age seventeen, something disrupted the passage of portkey travel and I was ripped from my belongings."

"My dear, it's a wonder you even made it to your destination!" Dumbledore exclaimed. All suspicion was gone as he came to her and helped her up.

She couldn't help thinking that he'd die because of this trusting nature. She pushed the memory of his lifeless eyes away.

"Sir, would it be ok if I still enrolled in your school, but my belongings," Hermione stuttered. She finally knew why the sorting hat had given such serious thought about putting her in Slytherin.

"No worries child, it will be taken care of. We will hold a feast in two days time for your sorting. Your name is?"

She realized Dumbledore was asking her a question and replied quickly. "Mia LaBerge, I was privately tutored by an old friend of the family." She took her nickname and a name from a muggle book that hadn't been invented as of yet.

"We shall have to administer some tests to see your capabilities and your grades, though you'll truly be starting anew, but your age?" he asked, his eyes filled with a warmth you feel after saving a starving kitten or calming a fierce beast.

"I'm seventeen," she stated, wondering if he was short of hearing considering she had already said it. She loved the man like a grandfather, but he had made many mistakes. Leaving Harry at the Dursleys, letting Ron and Harry go on as they did, thinking they were invincible, believing Slughorns second edited memory. And he had let her down, by never being there for her as he had been for everyone else. But she was tough. She had survived.

"Of course, for now you'll be staying in a guest room, please feel free to consort with the students, Mme Cindler had declared you healthy, if you need anything please come and see me," Dumbledore said.

She smiled, grateful. Though she no longer stared up at Dumbledore in the same blind admiration that she used too, she remained impartial and he was good to have around, when you needed someone to make you feel guilty and kill you with kindness of course.

"Of course," she replied. She looked down and saw she was in hospital garb. "May I have my wand?"

Dumbledore quickly handed the girl her wand. It was made of willow, rather bendy and extremely powerful with the horn of an ancient species, collected far before the time of Mr. Olivander. How Mr. Olivander had gotten a hold of it, she would never know.

She transfigured the hospital robe into black robes, a smoky grey skirt and a light blue tank. She didn't wear any makeup and didn't need it.

"Ms. Pomfrey, please escort Miss LaBerge to a guest room, on the first floor of the dungeons," Dumbledore ordered and left the hospital wing.

"Please come with me miss," the younger women said.

Mia smiled a funny smile. Young Pomfrey the woman who would come to order generations of young witches and wizards with various potions should they leave the Hospital wing before a specified time.

She followed Pomfrey down the corridors she knew so well, acting like she was unaware of where to turn and where to side step the stairs. This had been her home for years. It was agony; she probably knew Hogwarts better then this woman, girl to be precise.

"Here it is, Miss LaBerge," she sounded nervous and she pointed to a picture.

"Password?" it was a girl, a child, of five perhaps, with a dark face and large eyes. She resembled the old folk. She was in a forest, with mist swirling around her ankles.

"Supercalifragilisticexpealidoses," Miss Pomfrey said with difficulty.

"You didn't say it right," the portrait replied, her face sullen.

Mia rolled her eyes and said the many syllables in quick succession. Ms. Pomfrey blushed, and left, muttering about Dumbledore and his crazy ways.

Mia, stepped into the room, followed by the portrait swinging closed. It was breathtaking. It was much like a tower. It had a small common room, with an open passage leading to a bedroom. The colors were of the sunset, blues, pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges, all looking like it would had it been a real sunset. The furniture corresponded. There was a small fireplace, a coffee table and a few seats and a couch around the coffee table. Over the fireplace on the mantle sat another picture, showing a castle. Mia guessed it must be the adjacent one to her entrance.

"Wow," Mia breathed. A more extensive look revealed many surprises. Clothes and anything she would need for the school year had been placed in the bedroom. It seemed that there were several secret passage ways in the room leading to what she suspected were passages connected to the one the marauders knew about.

She'd be living here for two days.

Sighing, Mia left the room, to the lake, where she might get some peace and time to think. She passed few students on her way, the ones she passed being too sick to notice one girl. The bell rung as she left the castle, reminding her of the future and all the years spent listening to it at Hogwarts. Not everything had changed.

Once she arrived at the lake, no one was within sight. Seeing this, she sat down at the edge, admiring the beauty that nature offered.

"And who would you be?" she heard a drawl behind her. There they were, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape.

Stay calm. There not those you know in the future. Cool and calm. She told herself firmly, repeating each word carefully in her head. There just kids.

In truth they hadn't changed. Not much. Narcissa had beautiful shimmery hair, her eyes wide and sparkly, her features defined. She was slim and only slightly curved from what could be seen through the fall clothing.

Lucius was much the same, his bone structure more powerful, yet he didn't even resemble Draco, his hair being only shoulder length.

Severus was where she got the shock of her life. His hair wasn't greasy, it was midnight black and shoulder length like Lucius' yet he had the dark handsome look rather then the pretty boy Lucius resembled.

"Mia LaBerge, and you?" she replied, coolly.

She wasn't a petty, spoiled child; she wouldn't hold grudges for past or future insults. It was truly a fresh start.

Two out of three were donned in Slytherin colors, Narcissa was in Ravenclaw blue.

"Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin."

"Severus Snape, Slytherin."

"Narcissa Black, Ravenclaw."

"I have yet too be sorted," she replied. They were actually being friendly.

They sat, it wasn't as ackward as she thought it might be. Snape was brilliant, and Lucius had a thing for chess, she promised him a game sometime. Narcissa was cynical, wry smiles appearing on her lips which gave the onlooker shivers, as she was labeled devious.

Narcissa shared her love of books, along with a love of pretty things. Lucius was a general to the core, he seemed to have listened in History even, being more than capable of arguing various battles and possible outcomes with Hermione. Snape was at the brink of being a great potions master. Though he never let out any secret, she was aware he had been experimenting with potions somewhere, he had knowledge that could not have come from books in this time. Many came from a well known author Professor Vereus von Panse. She strongly suspected it to be a name which he would use in later years for his publications.

An hour later, 5 o'clock and the four parted as friends, hurrying to the castle to catch supper. Mia didn't want to be anywhere near food, the time affects having not worn off.

As she reached her room and said the password she began thinking back on the conversation the four had shared. It had been pleasant and there had seemed to be an automatic connection. They had spoken of everything, including heritage, and it seemed by the end of the conversation they had made an exception for her. She smiled. She now had allies and friends in Slytherin. She had never been a true Gryffindor so it wasn't so bad.

"Miss?" the timid voice startled Mia out of her deep though.

Turning around she saw a house-elf, innocently staring at her. It had the regular large, floppy ears and the large eyes and dressed in what appeared to be a dishcloth.

"What's your name?" Mia asked. She had given up on S.P.E.W. but at least wanted to know her name.

"Tipsy miss," the house-elf stuttered.

"Well, Tipsy what would you like?" Mia asked.

"Miss, what would you like to eat?" Tipsy stuttered, obviously startled by this girl's behavior.

"Just some hot chocolate, please."


	3. Knowing the future sucks

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Mia regretted having not slept in that morning. Especially at the sight she now saw, displayed before her. She had come to the great hall, just to admire its beauty before breakfast began. She stood at the door now, watching as food flew.

There stood someone with fiery red hair, yelling and charming and attempting to stop the food fight. In the midst were three she could recognize from sight and one she could recognize due to his resemblance to her former best friend. How she could stand to look at them while she knew there fates so well she would be forever unaware.

Suddenly a pie came her way; it seemed to have been thrown to the person to her right, the thrower having horrible aim. To her it came towards her in slow motion. It hit her flat in the face, the majority getting in her hair.

Mia was never one known for a quick temper, but she was well known for a fiery one. Taking out her wand dozens of pies were conjured and went flying towards the offender. The pies splattered and the food fight changed. It was no longer a free for all it was an all out war. The Slytherins took it as a time in which they could get revenge. While food flew Mia saw many a Slytherin send a hex at different students. Some students enchanted food to fly around and hit people. Different sides were organizing groups in which to fight and others were making forts.

Teachers attempted to control the mayhem, but wit upwards of a few hundred students it was impossible. The Hall was covered in various food items which slid down the wall. The ceiling was dripping with icing and someone had thought it funny to transfigure the staff table into a large banana. Professor McGonagall quickly put it to rights but even as she did others who had seen the move where copying it and transfiguring various items around the room.

Mia quietly slipped out of the room. Performed a few charms to right herself, and began walking towards the library.

"Nice show."

Mia whirled around, startled, only to find Narcissa. Mia immediately relaxed.

"Thanks," Mia replied. Narcissa quickly caught up to her.

"Going to the library?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mia replied vaguely.

The girls walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Mia sat at the lake again, her friends in class. They'd get out in a few minutes but she had already insisted they go to the library and complete there homework before meeting her here.

"Hey beautiful," a voice sounded.

Mia looked up.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans.

James had the boyish look and was obviously a hair ruffler. He looked exactly like Harry had, except for the eyes. Hazel eyes. Three out of four boys were well fit. Sirius Black had a face, body and chest 

that could only be described as hot. Remus was fit and healthy looking, sandy blonde, and blue eyed. Peter wasn't as obese as she had seen him in her third year. He was slightly overweight but that was the most. Lily Evans was the stunner. She had fiery red hair and emerald eyes. Harry's eyes.

"Beautiful?" Mia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just ignore them. Hi. I'm Lily Evans, present head girl of Hogwarts and a Gryffindor, you're the new girl, correct?" Lily asked.

"Mia LaBerge, privately tutored and to be sorted at the feast tonight," Mia replied, she couldn't get too close. She couldn't change things.

"I hope your in Gryffindor, darling," Sirius said.

"Well, Sweetheart," she replied, with a smirk, making his jaw drop. "You can only wish."

Remus was giving her an amused look. A girl besides Lily had spoken to Sirius in a tone that could only be labeled sarcastic. Most girls swooned over the hunk.

She didn't know how she could watch them. It hurt, and made her angry. Especially Peter. Betraying the friends who obviously cared about him, those who watched his back and would never have done such an act as his cowardice later in life.

"Finally, another girl who realizes the ego's of the marauders here!" Lily exclaimed. "Well, since they forgot to introduce themselves, I'll make the introductions. We have James Potter, head boy and idiot, Sirius Black, self-proclaimed sex god of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin, only decent one out of them, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they make up a lovely group, the marauders." As she said this she rolled her eyes while smiling, showing Mia plainly what she thought of it in general.

"Interesting," Mia replied.

"Oh very," Lily replied, with a grin, the two speaking in riddles around the marauders.

"Speak English!" James cut in. It almost brought tears to Mia's eyes at how alike his voice was too Harry's.

"But, we are," Lily cooed, obviously enjoying the commotion and his confoundedness.

James pouted. There was no dealing with her when she was like this.

"So, have you seen Hogwarts library yet?" Lily asked. Not waiting for an answer she quickly continued. "It's the largest in the world."

"Yes, actually I have. It's rather pleasant," Mia replied.

"It's another of your kind Moony!" Sirius said suddenly, backing away from Remus, as though he had plague.

James followed suit and by default Peter followed.

"Well, Mia, considering James, Sirius and Peter will take a while to recover from the addition of another one of 'our kind' to Hogwarts, would you like to go to the library?" Lily asked.

Mia smiled. Lily was trying to make everything easier and it'd be nice, having a friend here.

"I really would," she replied.

When they arrived there hoards swarmed around the head girl. Homework advice, help with a boyfriend, a Slytherin had hexed a student. Many came just to greet her. Within the mob, she saw only Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws seemed to keep to themselves and even despised Lily a bit. Mia guessed it was because she was head girl, a Gryffindor.

Mia smiled at the nervous Hufflepuff Lily was introducing her too. As soon as the introductions were over the Hufflepuff squeaked and ran.

"I seem to be too much for every woman," Sirius said, having followed them and rejoined them after the mob had dispersed.

James pushed him off his chair.

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

Lily rolled her eyes.

But Mia was completely fascinated by them. These were her friends, some of them.

There antics and demeanor in general made her almost cry. They would change so much because of there ordeals. Sirius would lose that twinkle in his eyes. Peter would betray. The Remus she saw now would die to become the hollow-eyed man she knew, James and Lily... She couldn't think of it. What could have caused it? Peter to betray the best thing he had, Lily and James to come upon there fate, Sirius to be imprisoned. Remus would have suffered the worst. He would live through it all.

As night approached Mia began to pace her room. Tonight she'd be sorted, and he'd see. The sorting hat, rooting around her head would know the truth.

She began the walk to the Great Hall, making sure to leave five minutes for herself before she was announced.

She was nervous. She would be sorted tonight. Before her welcoming feast. Would she be in Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Even Slytherin?

Mia took a deep breath and as she heard her name called from outside the door, made ready to step into the great hall.

--

A.N.Well. There you go. Any suggestions please review as it makes it easier for me. If I make them longer it won't be updated as often. It's your choice. My next I'm already making longer by waiting for you guys to reply to this. I'll try and make them more action packed. After the fourth which I've written the majority of it will. I am also having trouble deciding on the pairings. It can be anyone. Please suggest. I will honestly consider and impartially consider all ideas and will make my decisions on how it will affect the plot and story in general. Though I will appreciate any suggestions whatsoever!


	4. Attitude and decisions

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter... I guess

With one step she began her stride between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She had an air of confidence around her, but also impartiality. Neutral was the best word to describe her at the moment.

She saw her various friends grinning at her. During the day, Lily had introduced her to a lovely Hufflepuff named Alice.

She strode to the stool and lifted the hat from it. Taking a seat she put the hat on her head and waited.

"What the hell am I doing sorting on the fifth?" the hat asked suddenly. A silence ensued.

"Fine, ignore me. I'm only the sorting hat. You know how hard it is too come up with these songs every year, but no! Why should I get any credit? Do you know how much trash I have to go through in people's heads? It's sickening!" It complained loudly.

"Ummm... Sorting Hat, would you please sort Miss LaBerge?" Dumbledore asked hesitantly, evidently as perplexed by the situation as the student body though he seemed to find it amusing.

"And who the hell gave me the name sorting hat? Seriously! I insist on being called Alfonse, otherwise I will refuse to respond!" it said.

Sirius Black got a brain wave and stood up raising his hands. "FIGHT THE POWER!"

"Shut up! You had more junk in your head then half the student body put together, Merlin knows what's in there now!" the hat snapped.

Dumbledore seemed to decide to intervene. "Err... Alfonse? Would you please sort Miss LaBerge?" he asked, still hesitant about the name.

"Now that's more like it!" Alfonse said his tone smug. She felt a presence in her mind. One even she couldn't block. "Well, lets see clever, daring, cunning, loyalty, ambition, trust, bravery, vast pools of intelligence," Alfonse said rather loud.

Suddenly it was whispering in her ear. "You don't quite belong anywhere Hermione."

Then it resumed its annoyed attitude and turned its attention to Dumbledore.

"What the hell are you thinking? I'm not qualified to sort a person like this! Bloody hell Albus, you're losing your touch. It's the lemons! Well screw life! I, Alfonse, official sorting hat of Hogwarts decide she's not going to be in a house, and there's nothing you can do about it!" it sneered, gave a short evil laugh and then fell silent.

"What the hell?" asked Severus and James in unison, loudly in the silent hall?

"Why should you care?" Lucius sneered at the Gryffindors.

The teachers made no move to stop this. Seemingly having been frozen in time from the shock of the recent events.

"She's our friend!" Sirius yelled back, putting emphasis on our.

"She wouldn't get near you with a stick Black!" Severus snarled.

Mia got up, and gently deposited Alfonse on the stool.

"Shut up," she didn't say it loud; if anything it was nothing more then a whisper. But she could manipulate her voice well.

The voices fell silent, the students too occupied with watching the events to protest.

"I am perfectly capable to be friends with more then a few people, I suggest you realize I have no intentions of choosing between any of you, but if you don't want to be friends well that's your choice, but in that case, remember for the most part, that would be permanent," Mia said, completely calm and neutral. She strode down the halls like a queen and walked out on the great hall.

She was headed for the kitchens. She hadn't thought of the consequences of befriending them both. She would leave the choice up to them. She wouldn't choose between them.

Though, it was rather mean making them choose. She would not make the choice; she had had too few friends within her lifetime to ever want to make the choice herself, especially one she would regret.

The marauders found her first. The house-elves had already served her and she was sipping tea when they came into the kitchen.

They were surprisingly silent. She wasn't completely surprised to see Lily was absent.

Mia remained silent. She merely watched them. Remus was pushed forward to the front, obviously being elected to speak.

"We want to be friends, even if you are friends with..." Remus didn't get a chance to finish as Sirius cut in.

"Those slimy no good Slytherins."

Mia raised an eyebrow. The rant stopped.

"Slytherins they may be, but they are my friends too. If you would remember tonight it was decided that no house would have me, including Gryffindor. If anyone knows where I belong, it's Alfonse and it was decided I don't belong anywhere.

With nothing else to say the marauders left.

Mia soon followed. Ready to go to the one place the majority of her other friends would find her. The library. Severus would find her there. Lucius would follow. Narcissa and Lily would find her there.

She now hoped they wouldn't be too late. The library closed at curfew: 9:00. During her time of seclusion she hadn't seen or heard the small group come into the library.

"Mia?" a tentative voice asked. It was Alice. To her shock she saw a group of people approaching her. Not together, but close enough to have called a truce of sorts.

Narcissa, Lily, Alice, Severus and Lucius.

"Yes?" she was impassive. She had changed from the Hermione some would come to know, through insults or friendship.

"I'm head girl. I don't care if you consort with them, even being who they are," Lily declared.

"Me too," Alice said timidly.

The two girls left leaving her other friends there. Obviously not wanting to be close to the Slytherins.

"So?" Mia asked. She wouldn't rush them, but if they wouldn't answer the book in her lap was rather fascinating.

"How you can be friends with them shall forever be a mystery but..." Severus said but Narcissa was impatient.

"We don't care. Just don't expect us to be nice."

Mia smiled. Some of the first real emotion she had showed during her short time in the past. The gleam in her eye scared the Slytherins more then Voldemort had.


	5. History and Venus

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter.

"SUCH INSOLENCE! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"

For the third time, during the length of the lesson, Mia had corrected Binns.

"Sir, she was right!" Sirius defended. Planning on being a knight in shining armor.

Mia rolled her eyes and got up. She didn't need a night in shining armor. She had never had one before though she had needed it. She was her own protecter. She didn't need anyone.

Mia could see the difference between the dead professor Binns of her time and this very much alive younger version. His face took on a lovely shade of lavender as his temper escalated. In her time they could have a party and he wouldn't so much as flinch.

"GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!" Binns yelled.

Mia stayed calm and cool. She could pass this class in her sleep. In the future the majority of History of magic was about the rise of Grindewald and then in the more recent past/present the rise of Voldemort.

Mia smiled. Due to the complications of time she was already experiencing and that time turners would still be in the department of mysteries right now, Mia had to shorten her classes. Now with history of magic out of the way she could concentrate on better things.

She gathered her bookbag and without so much as a word, left. Calmly and coolly, like last night.

"Ms. LeBerge, where exactly are you going?" McGonagoll asked.

Mia almost gaped. She had slightly auburn hair, still with the brown tinge to it. Her hair was in a loose bun and she couldn't be more the 40! She was wearing the usual emerald robes but more, youthful.

"To inform professor Dumbledore that I'll be starting another class in lieu of History of magic considering I just got kicked out," Mia replied cheerfully.

Minerva gaped. A student had never talked to her like that. She was about to retort but something stopped her. Though the girl appeared cheerful there was a glint in her eyes that she had never seen before. This girl was special. But then again you had to be to have a sorting like she did.

"Well, in that case, I, being one of your heads of houses will accompany you. I was on my way there anyway," Minerva said. She felt a need to mother the girl.

They proceeded there in silence.

"Tippy, twisty taffee," Minerva said as they reached the gargoyle.

The clambered up the stairs, each in there regal way. Mia smiled once she saw the room. It was as it was in the future, with considerably less objects in it. How Fawkes reconized her she would never know. For the pheonix flew to her and circled, trilling and singing.

"This is my pheonix, Fawkes, beautiful creatures pheonixs, don't you think?" There behind the desk was Dumbledore. In all his widom like glory.

"Yes, sir. But I am here to inform you, due to my corrections of history to professor Binns, I have been kicked out of history of magic," Mia said, pleasantly. Not unlike the professor would when anouncing to the school about the dementors.

"Well, in that case what class would you like to begin?" Dumbledore asked, completly unfazed.

She was already in advanced DADA, advanced transfiguration, charms, potions, ancient ruins and arithmancy. In this time there were no other classes that weren't below her level of intellect, as both the professors and herself knew. "Is there an extra curriculur activity I could do to make up for the period?" Mia asked. Divination. There was no way.

"I'm sorry dear, you'll be in divination," Dumbledore informed her. he then proceeded to write her a note of sorts.

"Bring this to professor Venus, she's the divination teacher. There is an hour left," Dumbledore informed her, handing her the note.

She merely nodded and left.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs Mia pushed open the door to divination.

"Hello, ms LaBerge, correcting Binns I see?" a voice immediatly sounded around Mia's head.

With suprise she did a double take at her new teacher. She was wearing a simple pair of muggle pants and a shirt, loose robes over it. All was light purple. Her hair was dyed several different colors and Mia was having trouble distinguishing some of them.

"Well class, this is Mia LaBerge, she's been kicked out of history of magic for correcting Binns one to many times and is now with us, much to her disdain. Ms. LaBerge, please put the note in the garbage," the teacher said, her voice cheery and soft, unlike Trelwalny's.

Mia nodded and did as she was told.

"Well, before ms. LaBerge joined us we were discussing the gazing into anothers future through there eyes. Now I'll demonstrate on ms. LeBerge," professor Venus explained.

She motioned for Mia to come closer. Mia thanked the gods none of her friends were in this class. She slowly walked over to the teacher. Prof. Venus, was sitting on her desk and motioned for Mia to do the same.

She complied, not letting her hesitance to do what this particular teacher said show.

"Now just open your mind," professor Venus said. Mia didn't let her sheilds down.

It didn't seem to bother the professor. She didn't feel anything. The only thing she was aware of was her teacher stumbling back and away from her.

"Class dismissed." Eyebrows raised in confusion. There was fifteen minutes left.

One look from professor Venus and the class scurried off. Mia hopped off the desk and at a leisurly pace began to leave.

"Hermione Granger, don't you take one more step!" Mia kept walking. I'm not Hermione Granger. I'm not Hermione Granger.

"MIA!" the word resounded through the circular room.

She stopped in her tracks.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked respectfully. How can she know? How can she know?

She can't! Divination is not worth my time! She can't know! How can she know?

"I can see your not ready to talk about it, but when you need someone who won't judge you and already knows a bit, well I'm here," professor Venus said softly. "And I don't read minds. I just saw a bit of your past but the date on a calender in this vision was greater then today."

Mia smiled. Just slightly. She didn't trust her. Here she couldn't trust anyone.

Not anyone.


	6. The traits of the houses four

This particular one is meant to be short because I need time to plan the next chapter becuase it's going to be long and interesting. I want it special because it shows more of who Mia is rather then her stoicness. It mentions what her friends have deducted from her behavior so far in this chapter so have fun. I also tried to put more of the character in the marauders and her Slytherin friends. And if any of you have any good idea for marauder pranks, please let me know! Thanks! Jillian! a.k.a. me... if you didn't already know that...

"So what class are you in now?" Lily asked.

"Divination," Mia grumbled.

"Lucky you!" Sirius exclaimed.

Mia gave him a scathing look.

"Lucky me? You had a choice," Mia informed him, a sneer on her lips.

"And thats why she's in Slytherin," Remus commented, obviously giving Peter a list of reasons behind her being put in several houses.

"No," Sirius said woefully. "I got kicked out for drooling too often in class and loudly declaring that Venus had the hots for me."

Mia rolled her eyes. "I would have kicked your..." Lily began to comment but Mia put a hand over her mouth.

James just smiled, a scowl underneath. This girl was almost as popular as him.

Mia walked into the great hall first and all fell silent.

"Later you guys," Mia said to her friends as she began walking towards the Slytherin table.

She sat down beside Severus with Lucius accross from her and Narcissa at his side.

"So, how's our favorite Gryffindor doing?" Lucius drawled out casually. Some of the first year Slytherins actually squealed in fright. Making a smirk cross Mia's face.

"I think that squeal would have been worthy of a Hufflepuff," she commented. It wasn't mean. She had been teased, but for something far more trivial. A squeal like that deserved anything that came. She herself being partially Hufflepuff, it wasn't meant as an insult. A Slytherin would just take it as one.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

One thing everyone had learned to do was not anger Mia. She was too... Mia. Her queen like walk. Blank stare. And if she was extremely happy, angry, or mischevious, there was the grin, glare and smirk. Rarely. The glare killed you. The smirk made you wonder what mischeif she was up too. And the grin. Well you wondered what she had already done. For the most part it was the blank stare that made you want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Found out how you got into Slytherin," Lucius commented.

"And Gryffindor," Narcissa commented, referring to her walking out of the great hall the night of her sorting.

"And the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" Severus asked, his other eyebrow raising to meet the other.

"Just wait and see," Mia said.

Mia soon learned that the first prank of the year was a special one for the marauders.

It had to be big and spontaneous, according to Sirius who then asked her the definition of the latter. It had to be a engima according to Remus, who actaully knew what he said. According to James it had to prove they were truly the marauders. Peter remained silent.

He wasn't the man he was in the future. He was a boy. She then resolved firmly to give him the voice he so lacked.

"What's the first prank of the year supposed to be like Peter?"

Peter jumped in suprise. Mia LaBerge was talking to him!

"Umm.. it's well... it's..." he began stuttering.

As the marauders began to laugh. Mia gave them one look and they fell silent.

"It's... special," Peter finally concluded.

To everyone's suprise Mia smiled, and walked away.

The actual prank came the next day.

Not even Harry and Ron had pulled something of this caliber.

But the marauders would learn from this experience. You don't prank Mia LaBerge -formely Hermione Granger- stoic hottie of Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidenshadowbreeze: I'll try but my ideas are hard to get together. Because my main ideas have to do with what had happened in the future. Or will happen. Any ideas or suggestions will be appreciated though your comments already got me smiling.


	7. Backlash, emotions and cookies

Disclaimer: much to my dismay I do not own Harry Potter or any relating characters. What I do own is the plot this story entails and any original characters I care to draw up in this fanfic.

Info: I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting. But I hardly know what you expect considering I only have received a handful of reveiws in total, though they are greatly appreciated, you can hardly flame me for a horrible story if constructive critism was not first sent.

And I don't need flames telling me they were horrible pranks. Believe me. In the victims point of veiw each house thought they got it worst.

She sat in the great hall. It should be happening soon. Breakfast would be the time to execute the prank, right? What scared her was it wasn't. The suspense was slowly killing her. What could they have planned? This prank was being slowly drawn out. Mia was getting paranoid.

Then it happened. Not at breakfast but at lunch. The school was almost screaming tension. No flash of colors or light display. At least until the spell was complete. She had been sitting with the Slytherins. Who now supported bright pink dresses with pigtails. The marauders was written on the butt of each dress in red and gold.

Laughter burst out in the great hall before it died down quite suddenly. The spells seemed to be timed, from what Mia could tell. She was impressed. Not for long.

The Hufflepuff's were next. They suddenly began swearing at one another and cursing and hexing and jinxing. Each face held remorse at there unloyal and disgusting actions but they couldn't stop.

The Ravenclaws had it worst in there opinion. They began drooling. There minds went blank and no knowledge could be thought of. Each had a silly smile on there face.

Gryffindor remained untouched, much to the other houses dismay. They suddenly began laughing.

The actual prank was simple and quick. The fun part about it, according to the Marauders, was it would last for a week.

There was only one problem. They forgot about Mia. The spells were timed and directed by house. The side-effects from the combination of so many spells were not visible. But obviously there. Though she wasn't drooling she couldn't remember anything important, such as knowledge of spells or history, she was wearing the pink dress minus the Marauders and the pigtails, and she was cursing every curse she knew.

Dumbledore stood up. The Marauders had screwed up in a prank.

"Mia?" Remus asked tentivly.

Sirius' eyes widened as he realized what they had done. She was in all the houses and took the spells from each. The Gryffindor ineffectiveness to the spells caused certain things to have been canceled out.

"FUCKING MARAUDERS!" Raw power circulated in the room. The Gryffindor table uprooted itself and went flying into the wall.

"Miss DuBois!" Dumbledore called out, trying to calm his enraged student.

Several profanities in more then one language were his only answer as the candles lighting the hall turned into demons of darkness and began terrorizing the students. Mia's eyes, were getting darker by the second glowing black with a weird silver glint to them. Her body was convulsing slightly, like she under the unforgivable of pain, the cruiatus curse. Light was erupting from her as her rage seeked to escape in any fashion, namely magic. Which Mia had lots of.

The ceiling went a bright peircing white. Blinding everyone.

The teachers took this time to get the students out of the room. Or they tried. The doors slammed shut. Glowing with the same eery light that was both black and white.

The ground began shaking. The same black and white light was erupting from it. Causing some first years to start crying.

"Were sorry!" Peter yelled at Mia.

It didn't help.

"Your fucking SORRY! DO YOU FUCKING REALIZE HOW MANY FUCKING SPELLS ARE ON ME RIGHT NOW? I doubt you've ever felt such intense pain. YOU ORCHESTRAED SOMETHING OF THIS CALIBER AND FORGOT ABOUT THE FUCKING BACKLASH!"

At this point Mia began slowly levitating in the air. She couldn't remember the spells that could be used to do this due to the marauders but it didn't matter. Her emotions controlled her at the moment.

"Mia!" Snape yelled. Suddenly the black dissappeared. Everything that was glowing only glowed a white/silver, the black was gone.

"Miss DuBois!" Dumbledore tried again. He hadn't bothered trying after his first. He had been too busy trying to get rid of the spells on the door.

Usually Severus would be happy to see any house besides his own get whipped. But it was Mia doing it. It didn't seem right, her killing someone. And no matter what no one needed to be killed over a prank. Except Sirius.

"Suck on your lemon drops Albus!" Mia yelled at the old man.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. How'd she know about his secret fetish?

This was going to far. She didn't have any control. Not right now at least. The pain must have triggered it. The white light was enveloped by an overwhelming black light. the same that had been there before. Mia fought. Attempting to regain control from this interloper. But it was no use.

The Hogwarts students were confused. A sharp pain invaded there mind.

The teachers watched helplessly as there students slumped over, one-by-one. Soon it was only a dark-eyed figure wo stood tall. And awake. Save Mia. Her eye's were glazed with intense pain and confusion. The figure concentrated harder then he ever had and she too slumped over and was laid down with the others at the Slytherin table where she had been sitting. He erased what was in her mind as best he could. This was not something that needed to be remembered.

Gryffindor common room

"Our prank didn't work," Sirius cried.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Sirius, it's a good thing too. You could have gotten expelled! Whatever it was," Mia said, stoically.

"But," Sirius started before bursting into fake tears.

Mia just walked to the otherside of the Gryffindor common room to find Lily in much the same position.

"It didn't work!" James whined.

"Well not every prank will turn out!" Lily scolded. "Your supposed to be headboy!"

"Would the headgirl like to comfort this distraught headboy?" James asked slyly.

Lily slapped him. She tolerated him but he was still a git.

"Ugh! You egotistical, self-centered git!" Lily stomper out in a fury.

"Would you like to comfort me, Mia?" Sirius asked. That earned him a nice glare and a hit upside the head.

Mia went after Lily. Suprisingly the portrait let her in.

"Lily?" Mia askd tentivly.

She heard silent sobbing with her sharp ears and proceeded to the headgirls room.

There she found headgirl Lily sobbing against a pillow.

"He's such a git!" Lily snapped at no one in particular.

"But you like him?" Mia asked.

Lily didn't take her face out of the pillow.

"That's the problem! How can I like a bully. He's such a...a... bastard. A hot, cute, funny, sweet, hot, adorable, nice, hot, adorable, bastard!" Lily explained.

"Well then use your Gryffindor courage and ask him out!" Mia exclaimed.

"I can't!" Lily wailed.

"Well, if your too scared, I understand," Mia manipulated.

"I will then!" Lily yelled.

Mia, smiling left the room.

Lily unburied her head from her pillow. "Who was that?"

"I got an E," James boasted proudly.

"Same," Remus and Sirius replied.

Everyone turned to Peter.

"T," he whispered.

"That's it!" Mia finally snapped.

She grabbed Peter's arm and hauled him off.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, coming up on the scene in the corridor.

Each Marauder merely shrugged.

"Well, time to go to the library," Lily informed Remus. it was there monday night ritual.

There they found Mia and Peter.

"Mia? What are you doing?" Remus asked, completly perplexed.

"Peter's getting an A," Mia replied.

Over the last week she had tried everything! So she finally sat down and compromised. Cookies. Even so he was reluctant to go against his idols tradition and actually study. The help from the Marauders was driving her mad.

"Traitor!" Sirius called Peter one morning.

"Breaking Marauder tradition and going to the library on a saturday!" James accused.

"Breaking marauders tradition and actually being up at this time," Mia shot back, unfazed and continued tuturing Peter in the protean charm.

"Ignore them, Peter," Remus said, comfortingly. He had begun to notice a change in Peter. Hopefully it was a good one.

"James!" Lily snapped. She was trying to study for McGonagolls upcoming test.

"But, darling!" James whined.

"UGH!" Lily groaned.

"Oh come on- you know you like me!" James smiled his smile.

"Therein lies the problem!" Lily snapped. The Marauders and Mia went silent.

Sirius gaped like a fish and began drooling slightly. Mia pushed his jaw up. Lily blushed lovingly, her complexion matching her hair quite well.

"And I thought sex gods of Hogwarts don't drool," Remus commented, trying to draw attention away from his friends.

"James could you go and get me a book in tansfiguration?" Mia asked wickedly.

"Uh... sure," James said and walked away.

"Oh, Lily could you go tell him what book?" Mia asked.

The girl's blush deepened to an astonishing crimson. "Ok..."

Lily walked quickly after James.

Usually Mia would have preferred a more subtle approach. But no, Gryffindors do not understand the meaning of the world subtle and can be completly oblivious to hinting. Obvious was the way to go with Gryffindors.

"You didn't tell her what book either," Remus commented.

"I know."

Mia was nervous. Her first potions class was to begin in five minutes. With professor Slughorn. She had no plans to join the slug club. And luckily this particular class was Ravenclaw and Slytherin. She still dreaded it. An uneasy feeling was creeping up and down her spine. A sense of foreboding seemed to scream at her from the potions door she was currently staring at. 'Suck it up princess,' she told herself firmly. Positioning her facial features in a mask of a Slytherin and sucking up every bit of Gryffindor courage she possessed, she began walking towards the door that would lead her to her former, future and present teacher, a black and a malfoy, along with the half-blood prince.

info: There are several new developments in this chapter as you can see. The excessive power will be explained later because for now no one even remembers. I promise you'll get an explanation but whats the fun in giving you whatever you want right away? Plus, it'd ruin the story. The last chapters I've focused on how Mia's settling in and how her relationships are growing being friends with mortal enemies. I love ideas and I promise i'll try and use them when I can.


	8. Trixie, darling, Trixie

Disclaimed: I do not own Harry potter. What I do own, is this plot and any original characters I care to draw up.

Thanks for the reviews, I'm not planning on abandoning this story, but much to my dismay my bouts of inspiration seem to come in small bounds and leaps. When I can I shall make the chapter longer, right now it seems you shall have to be satisfied with these small cookie crumbs my mind seems to produce. I'll do my best to make them longer and more interesting, it's hard when ideas are limited as this is a widely explored field and I wish for something original. For now hope you like what i've written.

-------------------------------------

All eyes turned to her. Before Slughorn cleared his throat and all eyes returned to the head of Slytherin.

"Well, class!" Slughorn began pompously. Not even glancing at Mia as she took a place at a back table. "Before we begin class today i'd like to introduce myself to you all! I know most of you already know me, but i've heard there will be a new transfer student in my class. I might as well begin with my name. I am Professor Slughorn. Now i'd like any new students to state there names, house and something about themselves."

Mia was the only new student. All eyes turned to her. Chairs scraped against the dungeon floor.

"Ah, well only one new student! Please introduce yourself miss," Slughorn prompted her. His eyes sized her up.

"DuBois, Mia DuBois," she said simply. She didn't have to speak loud. Her voice filtered through the classroom on the wind.

"Ahh, well, miss DuBois, may I enquire as too your house and something about yourself?" Slughorn asked. He was obviously displeased at a new student not even following instructions. She could see it in his eyes.

"Don't you know professor? She's the mudblood in Slytherin!"

Mia's sharp eyes found the perpetrator. A Slytherin. Long black hair and peircing black eyes. She knew her, but not from where. The girl was clearly beautiful, in a pointy sort of way.

"And you'd be?" Mia asked, before Slughorn had a chance to punish the girl for vulgar language in a classroom setting.

"Trixie, darling, Trixie," the girl said, with a arrogant tose of her long hair.

"Bellatrix Black," Mia sneered. She was just developing the baby voice she used later on in life.

"Enough! A new student in my house? I had thought I had met them all," Slughorn pondered outloud. "Why are you sitting in the middle then? Not on the Slytherin side?" he reffered to her choice of seat.

"Your's isin't the only house I'm in," Mia replied. "Sir," she added with a slight smirk at his drop of jaw.

"Well," Slughorn tried to recover. "We'll be making veritaserum today. You'll be doing this by yourself, the instructions are in your book. Hopefully there will be no explosions."- at this point he glared at Severus- "Begin!"

"Mia, darling!" a voice called after her. As soon as Potions was done Mia had done her best to get as far away from Slughorn and Bellatrix as possible.

She forced herself to turn around.

"Mia, I thought for a second you hadn't heard me," she began arrogantly.

Mia raised an eyebrow.

"So how is our favorite... Hufflepuff... today?" she asked.

Mia's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, darling, forgive me, was I offensive?" Trixie asked.

"Bella," Mia began.

"Trixie, darling, Trixie."

"How could I ever take offense for a sorting I'm proud of? After all, it was Helga Hufflepuff, who helped create Hogwarts, she was pureblood, a descendent of Merlin but still loved everything and everyone around her. And to be apart of her house is a honor. Just as much as being apart of one house as is being apart of four," Mia explained patiently. 'Two can play at this game,' she though with a smile.

Trixie seemed taken aback. This girl didn't respond to her jibes. She remained completly neutrel. She wasn't taking sides. Trixie's eyes narrowed. This little chit acted like she was perfect.

"Of course, darling, I mean who wouldn't, but I had expected you too be content with being in Hogwarts at all. Being a mudblood it must be a great honor to even be here." Trixie smiled. Her eyes glinted as she expected a reaction.

"Bella, stop it."

Trixie turned. Narcissa.

"Hello, darling, just tormenting a mudblood," Trixie explained calmly.

"Leave her alone, Bellatrix," Lucius came into veiw.

"I was doing fine on my own," Mia commented. It hurt. People actually caring. Not just defending someone for there own pride or to look good.

"Leave her alone, Bella," Narcissa repeated.

"If you so wish dear sister," Trixie spat out. She proceeded to stomp off somewhere.

"Thats Bella for you," Narcissa commented.

Mia just nodded. She remained neutrel.

"We'll be seeing you later Mudblood," another boy said, before walking back after Trixie.

"Lestrange," Severus said in disgust. coming from the shadows.

"Mudblood," two others commented before following Lestrange and Black.

"McNair and Avery," Lucius' eyes gleamed with a promised punishement. Narcissa and Severus smirked at the ideas their friend could cook up.

"Don't bother, they're not worth it, they'll get what they deserve and more," Mia correctly interpreted it all.

"How?" Narcissa asked, her curiosity weighing out any sense of caution she had.

"I despise divination, I'm no seer, but anyone can tell, I just hope they won't be followed, or are they the followers?" Mia asked, before walking away. Leaving the trio to ponder exactly how much she knew. And who she was.

-----------

Remus Lupin was pondering the same thing. He knew nothing about this mysterious girl. She could study him out of the library, was already doing advanced projects in arithmancy and transfiguration instead of the regular curriculium and he swore she had almost called him Moony once-only once. And she had won the friendship of the marauders, the Slytherins-the majority- and even some assorted Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. In the first few weeks. He pondered how much she knew. He face was always neutrel. She was an asset to anyone who she cared to befriend. Just which side was she on?

------------------

I haven't decided on a pairing so if you any suggestion will be put to the utmost consideration. For now though, it could be anyone. ANY pairing you care to suggest could be it. So reveiw or email away!


	9. Books, confrontations and anger

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

A/N: Hope you like it, osrry it took me awhile, as to my age i'll tell you I have exams coming and that is the reason it has taken so long. I'll try and update as often as possible during the summer but it will be hard considering I'll be miles from any form of civilisation with no internet.

"Mia! Mia! Mia! MIA!"

"Ugh!" Mia's hands shot out blindly, attempting to strike the creature, with the high pitched voice that reminded her of a chipmunk.

"Mia LaBerge!"

Mia bolted up, and saw Sirius Black jumping on her bed.

"How the hell did you get in here!" Mia groaned, it was far to early to be conversing with a marauder.

"Threatened the portrait."

"Why?"

"It's a Hogsmeade's day! Perfect for pranks and confetti!"

"Can I atleast get dressed?" Mia asked pointedly, looking towards the door.

"Well hurry up." He continued his ruining of her bed with great glee.

"Are you going to get out? What if I sleep in the nude?"

"All the better!"  
"OUT!" Mia yelled.

"Or what?"

Mia took her wand and smiled. "You are not stupid, and are perfectly aware of the potency and longevity of my hexs Sirius Black," she threatened. Morning was clearly not her time of the day.

She shouldn't have even gotten out of bed. It was too hazardous, going to Hogsmeade with the marauders. She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her time.

But she had escaped. As quick as possible she went the one place only one of the marauders would dare enter... the bookstore.

She browsed the titles. Her hand relishing the feel of the tomes. Her eyes seeking out each bit of knowledge that they could contain. Dumbledore had put her on a budget as she had 'lost' her belongings. Her eyes suddenly caught one.

Advanced Animagi for the genius witch or wizard

There were fifteen in the series, the only copies, of animagi and other none wand magic for the genius witch or wizard, all stuffed away in a corner compiling dust, obviously not even one copy having been sold. Quickly she strode over to the counter and asked for the manager.

"How much is the entire series?" she asked, her eyes betraying the thirst for learning that flamed inside her, contradicting her serious face.

The manager looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Girlie, I have sold only one copy of that entire series in the thirty years it has sat there. And that was to a young man, a prodigy. Now you, wouldn't you prefer a nice book on intermediate charms?" he asked.

"Sir, I didn't ask how many you have sold, I asked how much they cost. My intelligence level is none of your concern, but as it is, I am fully qualified to read those books. Now they can sit there collecting dust for another thirty or so years, or you can give me a good deal and I can be on my way, and you rid of that series that you obviously detest," Mia replied. Her tone was neither angry, nor sad. Just stating the facts.

The manager watched her, with pig eyes, greedily thinking it over. "You have yourself a deal girlie."

To Mia time no longer mattered, and so the next two months flew by. She studied her new books, which had been delivered that very day. She began the month long training to become an anmiagus-the potion taken at the end being rather simple. She practised magic, she socialized and dueled with the Slytherins, defended Hufflepuffs from the Marauders and their pranks, tutored Ravenclaws, disrupted pranks before they could cause any harm to any house and found herself one morning at the anger of the Gryffindors, mainly the marauders.

"What is with you?" James confronted her. They were tired of her messing up their pranks. She didn't tattle, but she could make you feel guilty with one disappointed look. No one stood up to them except the slimy Slytherins. They were the gods of Hogwarts, who the hell did she think she was?

She was sitting at a corner table in the Gryffindor common room, finishing an essay for Professor McGonagoll. She readily ignored him and wrote a leisurely pace until she done, ignoring the repeated question.

"Pardon?" she asked, after putting her quill down.

"Pardon! Pardon!" Sirius yelled breathlessly, unable to believe she would say such a polite thing and make it sound so Slytherinny.

"All you do is disrupt our pranks! Those Slytherins deserve it!" James yelled.

"And the Hufflepuffs?"

"They annoy me," James replied.

"How about the Ravenclaws?"

"Stuck up snobs! Your ruining the order! We're supposed to prank everyone! Merlin, don't you get it! This isin't your place! You don't belong! You're not a part of the Marauders! Your just some outsider who popped out of no where! You probably left because you didn't have any friends!" James snapped at her.

"Your right, where I come from I don't have many friends. Would you like to know why?" Mia asked, her calm and cool demeanor not betraying the turmoil of emotion that she felt inside.

"Because your a stuck up bitch!" Sirius asked. His face as cruel as his words.

"Have any of you ever seen someone die? Well I have. The reason I have near no friends is because they're all dead. And some died in my arms, so before you judge me, look to yourself, and those you're hurting, cause what you do now will stay with you in the future. I live in the middle of a war, far greater and worse then anything you can imagine. And you know what? I could care less what you think. Because there are people whose opinion matter to me a lot more then you and your im-better-then-everyone-else attitude. When the time to choose sides come I know which side you'll be on. Yet, if you look around, you'll see who your hurting. And just wait. Because you want these memories to be cherished ones, not ones of guilt and deceit. And if you look right now, your no better then those so called slimy Slytherins. But before you open your fat mouth again, you might want to remember that I'm of all the houses. A child of the four. So before you begin with your stereotypical, egomaniac attitude why don't you think. Because I have better things to do then listen to hypocrites like you!"

With her head high Mia left, taking her things with her. Leaving a silent common room, and dumbfounded marauders.

The Slytherins were not suprised when Mia Laberge burst into the common room. She was there quite often. But this time was different. She looked the same. The same calm look plastered on her face, as always. But the eyes. They were hard chips. With a fire lit inside. Just begging for someone to say the wrong thing.

"Mia?" Lucius Malfoy didn't get confused. But here he was, standing dumbfounded at the top of the boys stair case.

"Merde! Pieces de merde! Les touts!" Mia swore in fluent french.

Lucius nodded. He was perfectly fluent in french as his family had two estates in France and a winery.

"The 'Marauders' I suppose?" Severus came down the steps, a sneer on his face.

"No, the fucking tooth fairy, of course the marauders," Mia snapped back, her anger overriding her sense of caution.

Severus and Lucius raised eyebrows identically and smirked at eachother. The first to fifth years were cowering in ther dragonhide boots and Mia was too angry to even notice the vacating common room.

"Lucius? Severus?" Mia asked, very sweetly.

Both Slytherins shuddered. It was the same sugar tone Lucius' sister used on her parents instead of the whining of her brother.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, showing the Gryffindor quality of bravery.

"Would you guys come with me to the forbidden forest?"

Both men froze. Mia LaBerge, not even one detention on her record, Mia LaBerge, was asking them to go to the forbidden forest with her.

"Why?" Severus asked cautiously.

"'Cause trees can be replaced far easier then Hogwarts."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What should Mia's animagus form be? Please describe with the utmost detail or just say the species. Thank you.


	10. Issues and pep rally's

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

A/N: As I myself am not a witch I do not have an extensive knowledge of spells. That being said I inform you now that the spells you see here (the majority being made up by myself) will be latin if possible. And I still would like some input on Mia's animagus form, which shall be coming up in later chapters.

"Mia?"

"Yes Severus?" Mia turned around and looked towards the Slytherin.

"Precisely how deep are you planning to delve into the Forbidden forest?" Severus asked.

They had been walking for thirty minutes.

Mia smiled dangerously. "Far enough so as the residents of Hogwarts won't hear the loud booms soon to be emitting from said forest."

The two purebloods raised eyebrows but consented silently.

----------------------------------------

"You did what?" Lily screeched at her boyfriend.

James cowered before her. His fellow marauders, having long fled behind the sofa and various beds in their dormitry.

"We just confronted her about some issues we were having."

"Issues! Issues! You call what you've told me so far issues! Don't answer that! I want to see."

"See?" James asked, uncomprehending.

"Yes. You're from a rish pureblood family. Meaning, by tradition, at age eleven, as you prepare for school, you are given a pensieve. Show me," his girlfriend's voice left no room for argument.

"But, Lily," he attempted to justify his words.

"No!" Lily cut him off.

"Lily, please, we were just..."

"Sirius Black you shut up! I will hex you all into next tuesday and then bring you back and repeat the process. I want to see exactly what you did and I want to see it now!" Lily yelled, already taking her wand out of her pocket.

She took no notice of the heads popping up in the doorway.

"But Lily," her boyfriend began.

"Five minutes. And if you don't find the pensieve, I swear to god that you'll, you'll..."

"What?"

"Never be able top have children!"

Quite suddenly she wished Mia was there. She'd calm her down. Explain they weren't worth it. Tell her they were being imature and threatening wouldn't help. She'd suggest something subtle. She understood her. Like her sister, except Petunia didn't understand her. But like a sister should.

Warily, she turned to the doorway and saw a concerned, familiar face. Frank Longbottom.

"Frank, can you take them downstairs?" she asked, politely, motioning to the crowd that stood in the doorway.

"Sure thing Lily," Frank said. A loyal friend. She had helped him manage his way into advanced potions, as he fully intended to become an auror.

As the crowd vanished at Frank's persisting jabs of the wand, he smiled worridly. Mia LaBerge was a friend to everyone. She had helped him earlier that same day with a tricky wand movement he had for homework in transfiguration. She was a Slytherin, but she didn't laugh when he turned his own hair pink by accident, or hex him when he turned her's electric blue. She had explained what he had done wrong, and helped him fix it. He hoped she was okay.

He left the room in time to see James pulling out the pensieve.

----------------------------------------

Severus and Lucius ducked as a pieces of a tree flew their way. They recovered only to dodge shards of rocks.

Lucius managed to put up a shield as Severus threw various spells at the impending objects.

Mia stood at the center of the once crowded forest area. It had now turned into a lovely clearing.

Her wand flew this way and that. No words escaped her lips but you could feel the magic in the glen.

"Mia!" Severus yelled.

"I wonder what the marauders said to her?" Lucius pondered as a shard hit him and knocked him into the mud.

"MIA!" he yelled at her, furious about his sullied robes. A 'scourgio' was sent his way.

"I'm not sure, but I pity the fearsome four once the mudblood gets through with them," Severus smirked, referring to Lily.

----------------------------------------------

Lily pulled her head out of the pensieve gasping. She fell to her knees in shock.

"Lily?" James asked, coming forward and kneeling beside his girlfriend.

She promptly slapped him.

"I'm disgusted. Come within three metres of me, any of you and I swear I shall sic the professor's on you. How could you?" Lily asked, distraught.

The pain of losing someone was still fresh in her mind. The first attack of you-know-who had been on her parents. That very summer. Petunia had blamed her.

For good measure she hexed the three remaining marauders, even the non-participants Remus and Peter. They hadn't stopped the onslaught of cruel words that had come from her boyfriend's mouth. Never mind their own friend Sirius.

Lily strode off to her own rooms, appaled at their actions. A good cry for her parents would do her some good. Then, she'd find Mia.

------------------------------------------------

Severus and Lucius were currently hiding under a shield. Turned away from the hellion that was their friend. They had been in that position for a minute, before the realization that the booms had stopped hit them.

Turning around, they were suprised to see one Mia LaBerge kneeling in the middle of the glade.

"Mia?" Severus asked.

"Death is meaningless if you have nothing left to live for," Mia said.

"Nothing left to live for?" Lucius asked, as the Slytherins righted themselves and began striding over to the distraught girl.

"Do you truly think those whimpering Hufflepuffs could survive the Marauders without bawling, without you?" Severus asked harshly.

Mia looked at him defiantly, but not a word escaped her lips.

"Remember when you told us they're not worth it?" Lucius asked, demanding of himself at the same time why he was doing this.

Mia nodded.

"They're not. The Marauders aren't. But you are."

Lucius shifted uncomfortably, embarresment obviously displayed in his demeanor.

"Lucius being an insufferable know it all should know," Severus added, his voice tinged with dark humor.

"You know, I really hope you guys make the right choice. Some people aren't all they seem to be," Mia said. A smile slowly coming to her solemn face.

Both men went white at the comment. How could she know?

"Do you have any chocolate?" Mia asked.

Both men glanced up as Mia stood up.

"Umm, no," Lucius stuttered.

"Why?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Aunt flo, is all. Now, we should get back to Hogwarts, so as Narcissa won't hex me for ruining her snogging scheduel with someone who shall remain nameless," Mia said, while looking pointedly at Lucius, who ignored her.

Mia began walking ahead.

"Did we just give Mia LaBerge a pep talk?" Severus asked.

Lucius shuddered.

"We will never speak of this again."

Both men shook on it, before following the once again, stoic, single, hottie of Hogwarts.

--------------

A/N: So, what did you think? PMS is making her way through into the next chapter. And Halloween is coming soon. I enjoyed writing this chapted because I wanted more depth into the characters. Especially two certain Slytherins. Just to show they can be nice, even if they choose not to show it. And even though I don't quite mention it, James really hit a nerve. She doesn't belong there. Period.


	11. My Slytherin bretheran

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

A/N: I'm sorry. The majority of the summer I have been away from the computer and my beloved internet, but I am back, as is Mia.

"He told her..."

"She punched him..."

"Severus..."

"Lucius..."

"Lily..."

The whispers flew around Mia in a torrent of winds as she walked through Hogwarts, seeking solace in it's walls, only to stop arubtly as she passed.

Faces full of question watched her stride through the great castle, with her usual confident steps. Just enough arrogance for those around her to reconize the Slytherin trait.

Her eyes blazed quietly, though her face held no sign as to what had surpassed. Said expression only fuelling the rumors more so.

Ignoring them as always Mia calmly went to the kitchens to grab some food, having missed dinner.

Oh, how badly she wanted to beat James' arrogant ass to kingdon come. But of course, she was a Slytherin. And a girl. Bones heal, but an attack to his emotions would do him some good. And then she'd have to patch him back up.

So instead she'd ignore him. As she ignored them all. As she ignored Harry and Ron each time they...

Better not to think of such things.

She quickly trodded off to her room, to a restless sleep, in which nightmares of her past and future plagued her dreams.

---------------

Come Monday Professor McGonagoll thought nothing of Mia sitting with the Slytherins at breakfast, or in her class, or at lunch, or at dinner.

Not one teacher at Hogwarts would notice a thing until the following scene took place.

It seems Mia had made far too many friends in Slytherin for the marauder's good, and they were pissed.

---------------

Mia sat in between Severus and Narcissa in the Slytherin stands, observing the chaos around them as the awaited Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match was about to begin.

A mild argument began between the professors as the game time came and passed.

Students began to get up and leave. Mia and her friends remained, she the only one unaware of the plotting of her Slytherin bretheran. Even now setting in motion which would destroy Sirius and James.

Mia felt the magical buzz in the air and stood. Her arm in her sleeve touching the tip of her wand.

The professors were already standing, wands at ready, many fainted for what they saw next

Tied by their wrists and their ankles to the posts circles were the captain and beater of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Fully awake, and stark naked.

Several screams were emmited from the student body. Before lecherous girls, fully determined to take advantage of the situation, summoned their brooms and made way to the defenseless boys. Wizarding camera's were popped out, flashes sounded and left spots infront of many a student's eyes.

Mia closed her eyes, but grinned. Even from here she could see Lily in her gold and crimson chuckling softly as yelps came from the posts.

Her grin became a smirk as she saw teachers faint at the sight.

"Severus, Narcissa, I have seen enough. Let's go. After all, I think Lucius would like some thanks," Mia said softly. It was a befitting punishement. Yes, she had stopped many pranks from the marauders that would have hurt several students. But she was one person, and she couldn't stop them all. Though, she sighed, it was things like this that gave Voldemort power. For they fought eachother instead of uniting. She sighed and left the stadium with her friends.

Lily laughed and laughed as she saw James and Sirius. Trying to ignore the pity she felt welling up inside her. They deserved it. Though she doubted it was Mia who had done this.

Being headgirl though, Lily had responsabilities. And since most of the professors were in the course of vomiting and/or fainting, it was her job to sort this out.

She quickly spelled clothes on the two boys and burnt the ropes allowing them to fall for a few seconds before levitating them onto the ground.

Rolling her eyes she made her way over to them.

"Be happy they didn't do worst," was all Lily said, before turning to walk away.

"Conceited bitch..."

Sirius.

Lily turned slowly.

"Be happy I didn't help them," she snarled, before leaving.

Lily began making her way to the library. Hoping to find her friend there.

She did.

She found Mia, the usual stoic teen, laughing with two men who had called her mudblood and a women who had done the same. Yet with Mia, blood didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

She slowly approached them.

"Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Mia."

"Lily," came Narcissa's response.

"Mudblood," the two men hissed.

Mia's laughter died out as she nicely served each man a kick to the balls, under the table. She was still a Slytherin.

They both seemed to get the message.

Blood didn't matter. Not around Mia. Nothing seemed to. Another kick shook them out of their thoughts.

Narcissa, Lily and Mia were chatting, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

Quite suddenly Lily turned to Lucius.

"Lucius," she said, catching his attention. He merely raised one eyebrow. "Nice job."

Giving Mia a hug and saying good-bye, grudgingly, to the Ravenclaw and remaining Slytherin, Lily Evans left the library, a smile on her face.

The trio turned to Mia in suprise at the peaceful smile on her face.

Unity, and putting differances aside. What Lily had just done was small. But it was a start.

---------------

"Mia LaBerge?"

A Hufflepuff. Fourth year, timid and scared.

"Yes?" she asked, ignoring the sneers her friends were throwing the trembling boy.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you," he stumbled out.

She nodded and he fled.

Mia turned with amusement in her eyes.

"Must you always scare them?"

"They are quite firm in their beliefs Severus is a vampire and Lucius a dark seducer," Narcissa informed her, her eyes flashing, telling Mia the latter might not be so false.

Mia rolled her eyes, she seemed to be doing that alot lately in their presense.

"Well it seems our dear headmaster wishs for you to report like a good elf to his office," Severus said, his mouth twisting into a sophisticated form of leering.

"I serve no one, listen to no one and obey no one, Severus. You all know that. I just hope that some might realize that serving a purpose is not always as it looks like. The purpose may be less then what it seems, truly being something else. Not a dream, or a vision, but a nightmare, for all," Mia replied calmly. Her eyes seeking out each set of orbs before turning on her heel, and leaving.

---------------

A/N: There you have it. Another chapter. Review if you wish. I could care less. But it lightens one's heart to see a critique. And praise is most welcome. Alas, there I go again, speaking naught of which is important, but what is desired.

So, another chapter. I hope you like it.

Mia can't change the future, but hints like that are bound to slip.

Moony will be in the next chapter. And who knows what headmaster Dumbledore would like to say to Mia LaBerge? Who knows?

Any suggestions, comments and critisisme are welcome.


	12. The results of gossip and moons

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

Mia watched the students scuttle around her like ants. The gossip had tripled in ferocity. There were even rumors that she had been sleeping with the Slytherin duo and that had caused James' and Sirius' argument with her.

As always she ignored the onslaught. Her mind elsewhere as her feet brought her before the gargoyle.

To her suprise it merely slid open, revealing the stairs that led to the headmaster's office.

As she went up and came to the door she contemplated what he could want.

Her mind, despite her intelligence, could come up with no reason as to the summons.

"Enter," a deep voice resounded from within.

Rolling her eyes she pushed open the door. To come face with an unusual scene.

Mr. Crouch. She reconized him from her fourth year. He looked younger, more youthful. He sat in a chair infront of the headmaster's desk. The headmaster behind it.

"You wished to see me?" she asked. One eyebrow raised in a look she knew she had gotten from Severus.

"Yes, miss Laberge. This is Mr. Crouch. He would like to ask you a few questions about your... friends," said Dumbledore, motioning to the man infront of him.

Her eyes darted to professor McGonagoll, who stood at the side of the headmaster. They locked eyes for merely a second, before the professor was forced to look away from the dark, chocolate latte orbs.

Dumbledore motioned for her to sit, but she refused before getting to the point.

"Which one's?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She refused to give him his title. Not now.

"Now miss.. LaBerge. We would merely like to question you about your... condition among other things," Mr. Crouch said.

She sneered slightly. A look she had picked up from Lucius. She was quite adept at it. Adding her own touch. It was the same look her future and past potions master would use on his students in years to come.

"My condition?"

"Yes, you see miss LaBerge," Dumbledore began.

At said point her head of house McGonagoll lost patience.

"They think your pregnent with Severus Snape's child."

Mia gaped, and gaped. Before a calm fury took over. She closed her eyes at the sheer magnitude of the force she felt within her.

"What." The word had such a cutting edge that it seemed to hit the ministry office and her headmaster in the face.

Her head of house looked rather pleased at the reaction.

"I told you," she informed her employer.

"I insure you, if I was indeed fucking Severus you would never know or would I care to tell you. You're obviously believing the slanderous and obscene gossip that is going around this school. I suggest you finish with your interrogation quickly before I lose patience and merely leave, albeit a rude gesture, to the minstry who are ever- so concerned with my well-being."

Mr. Crouch narrowed his eyes at the young girl, but didn't reply.

"Well, in that case we'd like to ask you about your friends. I know this might be a horrid subject for a lady like yourself, but it concerns, you-know-who," Mr Crouch said.

Mia almost burst out laughing. The magical tension in the air dissappeared as she held back giggles at the ridiculous name.

Finally getting control of herself, she almost smirked as she asked her next question. "Voldemort?"

Professor McGonagoll gasped, Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, pleased, having not heard 'the dark lord', and Mr Crouch sputtered.

"Yes, we would like to know if you have noticed anything suspicion concerning a few of your more, how shall I say it, devious friends?" Mr Crouch asked.

"Technically, I, myself am a Slytherin. And, once again, even if I had noticed something I wouldn't care to tell you."

"It's like that then?" Mr. Crouch asked.

"It's how you make it," she replied softly, letting her emotions hide once again behind a mask of stone.

"Very well, Albus, Minerva, I'll take my leave," mr Crouch said. His complexion after the last comment had lost it as he was now a dark red.

As Mr. Crouch took out a quill, obviously a portkey, and dissappeared, Dumbledore turned his disappointed gaze to his most intelligent pupil.

"That was completly uncalled for, miss LaBerge," he started.

"No headmaster. That entire conversation from beginning to end on the minstry's part was uncalled for. I'm no one's puppet," Mia exclaimed angrily.

She remembered in her old life how so many people had used her. Even her friends. For homework. Everyone had used her. Draco; for entertainement. So many people.

Her mask was slipping. She put it back in place. But the eyes swam with emotion.

---------------------------

The next day the rumors only intensified. After the news about her visit to the headmaster's office spread people had gone as far as pointing at her. No had had the guts to approach her.

---------------------------

James watched as a girl, once his friend, was the news of the whole school.

His girlfriend avoided him and wouldn't talk to him unless it was for head duties.

In a few minutes him and his best mate had fucked up everything. Remus took no pity on him. Though he at least looked at him after what the Slytherins had done to him. Peter stuck with Remus.

That was another problem. The Sltytherin's. They were corrupting Mia. And Lily too. He often found the two girl's with Narcissa Black, who might as well have been a Slytherin. He never really saw Lucius and Lily together with Mia. But Severus and Lily were occasionally seen together arguing over the politics fo the world.

Pranking with Sirius only depressed him. Thinking what her friends had done to him.

"Mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?" The king of Hogwarts asked warily.

"We fucked up." It was a simple statement.

---------------------------

Halloween was the next day. But Mia didn't care. She was finally ready. She had only to ingest a foul tasting potion and she would become an animagus.

She sat in the room of requirements at midnight. Quite a cliche time to be taking a potion, but it was the only time she could find that wasn't littered with homework, friends and professor Venus, who appeared to be stalking the young witch.

She didn't realize the potion she had dubbed quite simple was more moderate. To her. She never took the time to realize how many botched attempts this must have taken the marauders before they suceeded.

With a grimace Mia raised the cup in her hands to her lips, and drowned the potion without a second thought. She quickly dropped the glass. She fell to the floor. Twitching slightly. A tingle went through her body, not unpleasant, followed by a blazing fire that poured through her veins. Her breath speed up and her body morphed. It was like the sensation you get when stretching. It hurt for a second, then felt right. Normal. Better. Her limbs elongated. She felt her nails harden and grow longer. Her snout grew longer and her senses sharpened. She could feel fangs sticking out over her outter lip. Fur srpouted from her body, she felt each hair grow longer. She opened her mouth and yowled. She wished she had a mirror. Instantly, a full length mirror appeared infront of her. Her eyes widened at the black panther infront of it. Her eyes were a silver. Like a moonbeam. It scared her.

She couldn't stay here. The book had said she had to stay in her form for three hours. She quickly wished the door open and bounded out into the corridors. Making sure she avoided all students she made her way to the grounds, ready for a night of adventure.

She was slightly ackward in her new body. But it felt so right. Within moments she was leaping and bounding and running.

But Mia had made one mistake. That night was the full moon.

---------------------------

James watched his friend's emerge from the whomping willow. A dog, a werewolf, and then a rat. The dog gave a sudden bark and leaped towards the forbidden forest.

Moony narrowed his eyes. There. A dark silhouette. He sniffed the air. Curious. It was female. Cat. Panther. Dangerous. Enticing.

Moony followed the dog known as Padfoot. A stag and rat followed. He didn't know why.

The panther pranced, jumping up to the trees and down again. A creature of the night. Of darkness. Yet her eyes shone like the moon itself.

She turned, on a strong branch and snarled at the approaching animals, unused to others company. The four seemed familiar in her half animal mind. She was experiencing these things for the first time. She was truly half animal.

Moonlight. The four named her. But it was the werewolf who howled the name.

Her silver eyes evaluated each. Finding them unworthy she continued on her trek. Intent on eluding the foursome.

They followed her deeper. She growled in annoyance. Only to have a returning call from the werewolf and the dog.

She knew who they were. She couldn't risk them finding out. That she knew. Or letting them know.

They followed. She could elude them for a while, but the canines would pick up her scent.

Finally she leaped down infront of them. Her lips curled back in a snarl.

Two snarls back, Prongs pranced and the rat known as Wormtail squeaked.

She ran at them and with one bound, was over. She ran. As fast and hard as she could in her new body.

She growled as she felt them coming up on her. The gutteral noise felt good coming up her throat and rumbling in her chest.

She shook her head. She needed to get away from them. She had one chance. She was far enough away for them not to see her. So she did the last thing the panther wanted to do.

She jumped into the lake.

---------------------------

Severus cursed himself. He had let one girl slip under a mutltitude of barriers. Her blood didn't matter. Nothing mattered. She was an enigma. She knew too much, yet almost knew too little. She was the top of the class. Yet she wasn't snobby about it, only proud with a touch of arrogance.

He smirked. She had gotten under Lucius' barriers too.

Even Narcissa's.

She was a force to be reckoned with.

He cursed some more.

She was being asked about. Trixie had left her alone. He had been suspicious that Bellatrix Black would leave someone alone after a first incounter like the two had experienced. Yet she had.

And now Mia was beign asked about. She was powerful. And intelligent. But she was a mudblood.

He almost cringed at calling her that. She was unworthy of the title. The title pureblood would have been unworthy of her.

She was everything a pureblood should be. Graceful, beautiful, polite, intelligent, powerful, but she was a mudblood. Making her everything the dark lord stood against and more. She defied every rule the dark lord had set down. And so she was being asked about.

He hadn't joined the dark lord yet.

He closed his eyes in slight confusion. he felt the impending headache coming on. Sighing he got up and left the Slytherin common room.

---------------------------

A dark-eyed figure stood at a window. Observing a werewolf and it's companions scower the grounds.

What were they searching for?

A quick look into their minds told him all he needed to know.

Who was she? He knew the answer.

She couldn't get hurt. Not now. She meant too much for humanity.

He closed his eyes in contemplation. He knew. He just did. He needed her. But alas, she needed him naught until it was time.

Until then he bided his time and waited.

---------------------------

So, what did you think? I'm trying to get the chapters out quicker now as September

is fast approaching and by then I will not be able to post and update as quickly

as I would like to. Please review to make comments

or critisisme. Either is welcome

Thank you.

Me


	13. Problems and attacks

AN: Although I was slightly disappointed about the lack of responses from the readers, I continue plodding on though this fanfic. Any suggestions are always welcome, and hell, even a flame would be nice.

Alas,

Love you all anyways!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

Mia sat in potions class, absentmindly stirring her brew.

She grit her teeth as she ignored the blubbering of her classmates. She was amazed Hogwarts was not in peices due to the ineptitude of the seventh years.

It never occured to her that it was not her classmates who were blundering idiots, it was she who was far ahead.

She sighed slightly and continued the polyjuice potion, soundly ignoring the closed book infront of her. Though it would require three weeks to complete, the seventh years ahd been given special permission to go and add the different ingrediants at the apporpriate times. It was worth, afterall, thirty percent of their grade.

"Mia LaBerge." The voice was cold and suprised.

"Yes?" she asked. She added fluxweed and began stirring counterclockwise.

"You're doing it wrong," he said.

She nearly froze, but to do so at this point would cause an explosion. She continued.

All eyes were on her now.

Out of those who had made it to NEWT level potions the marauders were among them. She didn't glance at them. But though snickering was heard elsewhere's they remained silent.

Her professor came towards her and opened the book.

Her eyes zoomed in on specific words.

The polyjuice potion, which allows the drinker to morph into another for half an hour...

The brewing of said potion requires fourteen days...

Half an hour. Only half an hour. No. Someone had made adjustements to the potion since this time to her own time. Fourteen days, only fourteen days.

She added her other ingrediants as her mind raced. She had slipped up. Messed up. Failed. And all due to her own intelligence.

"Sir, she's only doing so because she's already done this potion," Peter trembleled out, but remained firm.

Professor Slughorn's beady eyes swirved too meet Peter.

"Mr. Pettigrew?" he asked, his voice hard with suprise and disbelief. The Slytherins, save one, snickered.

"She's experimenting, having already brewed this potion, it is only elementary for her to do so," Peter muttered, barely audible but audible none the less. He sounded like he was quoting a textbook. He was. One written by the founder of the Slug club himself.

Mia flashed him a genuine smile. Before the fight they had been working on his potion. She had begun him with basic theory, one of the books being Slughorn's. They hadn't even reached halfway, he had continued after.

Their professor's eyes narrowed, before he turned to Mia once more.

"Is it true you have already brewed this NEWT level potion?" he asked, his voice level.

She nodded, her eyes locked firmly on his, letting him see through to the truth she held precariously inside.

He nodded once, then twice.

"How old were you?" he asked slowly.

"Elevan," she whispered, just loud enouh for her own earsa to catch the word.

"Pardon?" he asked, intent on getting to the bottom of this situation.

The class continued to stare at the girl that was Mia LaBerge. She was complex and with layers. She had already brewed this potion they were studying and was now experimenting. How? They didn't know, so they continued to stare, trying to deicpher jigsaw puzzle before them. Not even one peice fit.

"Elevan," she said, louder now, her eyes staring defiantly at her professor whose stone cold eyes bored into her.

Gasps came from around the room, as always she ignored them.

The bell rang. She cleaned up her things, and put a stasis charm on her cauldron, leaving the rest of her class to stare at her back in amazement.

-----------------------

Peter waited impatiently until she had seated herself at a table far in the back of the library for the free period.

He approached her cautiously, making sure her eyes remained on her book.

"Hello, Peter," Mia said softly.

He jumped.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Thank you."

"You're not mad... at me... are you?" he asked, unsure whether to duck.

He stiffened more when no curse came his way, but when the large orbs turned their full attention on him. She saw through him. Every little thing that would, that should, matter right now didn't. The only thing that mattered was to look anywhere but those eyes. If only he could. He cringed.

She turned back to her book, after what seemed to be centuries.

"No. Why would I be?"

"I don't know... I mean.. well... I... stood there..." he mumbled out.

"Really if I was truly furious with you and Remus you would know it. James and Sirius were just saying how they felt, albeit the way they did is completly unacceptable. I'm not mad at you, Peter."

He didn'y notice the tears in her eyes. What James and Sirius had done was not uncommon to her. It had happened through out grade school, high school, and then Hogwarts.

"You can call me Wormtail," he offered.

She started. Wormtail. A man she loathed. Gutless and wretched. A disgusting peice of filth. Not worth her time. Death-eater scum, not a braincell to be found. But it wasn't Wormtail she was speaking to. It was Peter. A brave young Gryffindor. Someone meant to do great things. A friend.

"Never."

-----------------------

_She begins her destiny. _

_A chain reaction._

_But here begins building and tearing_

_At the foundation fate orders her to set_

-----------------------

Mia walked along the streets of Hogsmeade in a somber mood. Her bones felt tense and ready for something unknown. She had forgoed the offers of many friends to walk by herself, slowly among the streets, among people with nameless faces. She shut it all out.

Biting her lip, she walked into Honeydukes as the first stop.

An explosion went off across the street. She heard people scream. Saw brick fly.

She sheilded herself.

No.

He had begun his attacks.

Hogsmeade. Gutsy. But it made a point. It was only a hands width away from Hogwarts were the children of britain spent their school year.

Mia shivered and ran towards the blazing fire.

There was already professor's on the scene. But the fire refused to be quenched. Any water or ice merely fed it. Greek fire, an ancient secret.

"Sand! Sand, not water, you fools!" she yelled, fighting to be heard over the commotion.

She bit her lip untril it bled. Time to decide. Heal various students, or kill the fire.

She choose the fire.

Conjuring up sand and moving dirt from various parts, her, various professor's and a few Ravenclaws managed to destroy it. But during that time they were unawares of the slow and painful poisons that had been mixed into the infirmary draughts.

The fire blazed and hurt her eyes. She could still see it. Where it had ben half an hour ago. But now she had other things to attend to. Mainly healing students.

It wouldn't leave her alone, the hypnotic, fiery gaze that called to her. She ignored it and ran over to the young Mme Pomfrey.

She froze as she saw the near lifeless body of a newly dosed student. Purple veins bulged out at the seam. His blood had literally turned to fire.

"Don't dose anyone, use magic" she ordered Mme Pomfrey firmly.

In her desperation she went to find Severus.

Her Slytherin's friend's eyes reflected the fire whose gaze had captured her.

"Severus."

He jumped, his wand was out and at her throat, pressing hazardly against the soft pale skin.

"Mia." He lowered his wands, but his eyes remained locked on hers.

"Severus! You have to help! Please! They managed to get some sort of poison that not even I'm familiar with into the infirmaries medical supplies! I don't reconize it!"

"What makes you think I can help?" he asked stoically. His eyes never wavered, unlike all others as they met her gaze.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, the same way a fire burns in them."

He looked away, back to where the fire had been.

"The one way to cure this is from the stomach of a..."

"A bezoar!"

"A pheonix's tear."

She gasped.

"Mixed with the dew of a thousand stars."

"But.."

"Coupled with the blessing of a unicorn."

They went silent.

He looked at her. Challenging her. Testing her.

She opened her mouth then closed it.

"You have all you need."

"How long do they have?"

"A week, in which they will lay in never ending pain, so those they love can watch them die. It is a dark potion, created by the son of Morgann le fay."

Mia gulped. He couldn't or wouldn't tell her anymore. He was in a precarious position as it was.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

She needed help, that she was certain of. The only person she knew, after her and Severus, who was well enough at potions was Lily. Unfortunately the head girl was no where to be seen.

She spotted the marauders trying to help.

In seconds she was infront of James.

"Where's Lily?" she asked frantically.

"What?" James asked.

Remus and Peter slipped away from the impending explosion bigger then the fire.

"James! Do you really want to argue with me? These students could die!" she yelled.

She felt that sheer power again. Just raising in her heart and dancing at her fingertips.

"She was helping the healers."

"Good."

She dashed off, intent on saving these students.

She soon saw the red-headed girl in the mix of the hurt.

Mia grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the ruckus.

"Mia! What do you think you're doing! I'm helping! Stop it!"

Mia continued to pull her, struggling all the way.

"You truly want to help them? Then help me!"

-----------------------

So, what do you think? I had planned on making it longer but since I am gone for the weekend with my computer in the shop I was forced to cut it short and leave it as it is. I'll try and update at least once every two weeks. My next update truly depends on when my computer is returned to me. I hope you all liked it. I put serious thought into it's making and wanted to emphasis that she's not perfect and the problems that are caused when coming back into time. Also she now has a quest. Two mudbloods against one of the darkest potions alive is amazing. I thought it'd give it a nice touch while confusing the hell out of people. Plus it's rather interesting who you meet and what could happen on a journey like this.


	14. Pieces of a potion

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.

A/N This might be my last update for a while, I've missed three dates to bring my computer in, but the length of time that would be required to fix it is daunting, so I'm getting this one last chapter out. I hope you guys like it.

Mia LaBerge and Lily Evans scowered the library in attempt to find some semblance of help. A pheonix's tear was near impossible to get. A bezoar, the easiest ingrediant on their list was found easily in the potions lab. The dew of a thousand stars was harder, but harder still was the blessing of a unicorn. A unicorn, so pure, though it's blood was near tainted, was hard to find. A unicorn came willingly to one who was pure in all aspects, and Mia doubted she herself was pure enough for any such thing. With knowledge came power and with power came corruption. It would always be a lingering temptation for her, and so she was far less then pure in that aspect, and Lily wasn't even an option.

"The dew of a thousand stars is only able to be found by one who blood is lifeless, and whose enemy be one of the moon," Lily quoted from a book.

Mia began banging her head against the table, but stopped soon after thinking of her lovely brain cells.

"The blessing is obviously last, but we still have no idea how to combine these ingrediants to help anyone!" Mia bit out, frustrated.

Suprisingly, it was Lily who threw the book at the wall.

Helpless. The feeling over took both girls as the panic welled in their chest's. Two hours. Two hours since fifty-one students ingested this poison. Only one hundred and sixty six hours left.

"Ugh! We have the bezoar, and the nearest pheonix i know of is Fawkes, but..." Lily trailed off, unsure.

"Blood is lifeless, life is blood."

"Huh?" Lily stared at Mia.

"How could I be so stupid!" Mia exploded, her chair falling over as she stood up.

"Mia?" Lily asked tentivly.

"Vampires! Bloody vampires! Dew of a thousand stars! Vampires!"

Lily's mouth formed a perfect O, before she herself began banging her head against the table.

"They HATE humans, how are we going to get a vampire to help us?"

It was a rhetorical question but Mia answered anyways.

"We trade."

It was simple.

Mia spared a glance at Lily. The headgirl was positivly shaking. Vampires.

"Look like were going to have to split up," Mia said wearily.

"Spilt up! But why?" Lily asked, trying to quell her quivering voice.

Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Because at the mere mention of vampires you're shaking, never mind the fact we are unaware on how to get a blessing from a unicorn and a pheonixs tear and mix it all together. The dew of a thousand stars is the hardest thing now."

Lily nodded.

"You need to find someone pure and get Fawkes to give you a tear. Recruit some Ravenclaws to search for the way to put it all together. Leave the Slytherins alone and don't let them know what were doing, under any circumstances."

"You're going alone?"

Mia's look was tired and resigned.

"What other choice do I have?"

------------------------

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat quietly in the room of requirements.

"What did you tell her?" Lucius asked, slowly, unsure.

"You know what I told her, had she come to you... you would have said the same," Severus snapped.

Lucius looked away. Not yet initiated they had done nothing to betray any loyalties.

"Narcissa is uncertain," Lucius said finally.

The two Slytherin's and Ravenclaw had been raised together, each apart of the highest of pureblood houses.

"She has every right to be," Severus said.

Narcissa knew full well about the dark lord, all three having seen him before. But now his ideals seemed confusing. There were problems and contradictories in his speechs of superiority. Uncertainty welled in the trio. And it was all Mia's fault.

"She defies it all," Lucius said at last, it was something both had been thinking.

"I know," Severus snarled.

When he had asked his father about the dark lord it had been for power, power to hurt James Potter and his gang of miscreants. It was petty, but the dark lord was a leader, and an idealist. Mia often said the dark lord reminded her of Hitler. Taking a look into muggle history, Severus could see why. But Mia had said Hitler's name, like she said the dark lord's.

"You question it," Severus looked into Lucius's silver eyes.

Lucius looked back.

The blonde looekd down his nose at his friend, the picture of aristocatic perfection. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

"I don't know."

------------------------

Unaware to all, four Gryffindor's sat in their common room, pondering the same thing.

"Remus, did you hear what Snivellus said to Mia?" Sirius asked, the name only pronounced when Mia was out of hearing range.

Remus nodded slowly.

"Well?" James demanded impatiently.

"Potions ingrediants."

"Potions ingrediants!" Peter squawked in disbelief.

"Potions ingrediants," Remus repeated.

Suddenly Frank Longbottom came around.

"Have any of you seen Lily and Mia?" he asked.

"No."

"Why?" James asked.

"Just a wondering. Lily said something about how to get a pheonix's tear since I'm good with care of magical creatures and all," Frank said modestly.

The marauders turned their attention to Remus, who nodded.

------------------------

Mia was unsure of what she would need. Wand, certaintly. It was currently residing in her hair. But what about everything else? What else would she need?

She bit her lip thoughtfully. Nothing much, in reality. She musn't stop. The only other thing she would need is money. But where would she get that?

The clothes at least had been the easy part. A simple pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top, with black robes over and a green cloak. All simple and easy to move in, giving her the mobility that could very well save her life.

Mia paced her room furiously.

Money was her only problem, and something to trade. What did Vampire's value? Blood was really the only thing they needed.

Wizarding blook was the answer. The one thing they were denied. Though vampires ignored most wizards and saw humans as food, magical folk they were careful of. A vampire having ingested wizarding blood taken unwillingly was easy to spot. The magic would work against the way that by having no blood life they remained immortal. Within a week, their body in conflict, they would perish. But a wizard giving his blood willingly was unheard of. After being bitten and not killed on turned into a vampire, but what happened should one be bit willingly? Especially one of wizarding blood. The only problem in this was Mia would be required to find a leader of Vampire's so as not to allow herself to be willingly bitten by criminal.

"Your blood sings with power." It was something Severus had told her, while sitting in the library late at night. It had reminded her so much of what her grandmother used to say, "Your eyes scream with defiance."

Her blood. A lot, but it may be enough. That was an idea. Would it be a worthy trade? Of that she was unsure, but she had nothing else to give. It had to be a great chance for vampires. She bity her lip, causing it to bleed.

How to find a vampire? Particulary one who could and would get her what she needed?

She felt the oncoming headache. Normally she would ask a Slytherin when it came to something dark, but not today. No.

Narcissa was her best bet.

Leaving her room she practiacally ran to the Ravenclaw common room, forgetting her headache and all else.

She came to a portait of a lady, sitting in a room brimming with books.

"_Scientia est vox super illud cuius mens es pallens_," she spoke the password, the latin words rolling over her tongue. The portrait opened. "_Scienta est vox super totus_." She always said that after. The lady always smiled.

The Ravenclaw common room was a bustling place of quiet activity. The tables in this common room were far more numerous then that of any other.

Narcissa was sitting in a corner. Just sitting and staring out the window.

"Hello," Mia said quietly, slipping into a seat beside the silent Ravenclaw.

Narcissa's gaze, so filled with pain and uncertainty changed. Blank. Nothing could be read in those eyes.

"Hello."

"Narcissa..."

"Yes?"

"You know what I want. I need to find the _regina_."

"I know of whom you speak, why do you think I would know, or even tell you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Because I've seen you look longingly at the first year that was hit. Wishing you could help her, but you can't, I can."

"Doesn't matter," Narcissa spat out.

"Yes it does!" Mia insisted. "You know where she is, or at least you aunt would. Meaning with a floo call you could save Nymphadora."

Narcissa's sharp eyes drove into Mia.

"She's a disgrace. Only a half-blood."

"And I'm only a mudblood, trying to make things right, and save the innocent Tonks, who's only your cousin. Will you judge all by something they cannot help? All I need is a location. That's all. You don't have to say you helped me, no one will ever know," Mia coaxed.

Narcissa looked at her with so much hatred Mia felt slapped. But Narcissa was almost looking through her, directing her anger at the closest source.

"The _regina _lies far from here. In a place where sunshine is scarce and food is plentiful. She's in Russia. In a Black palace. She'd be in Romania where the palace of Vlad the impaler is but they moved. In Russia you must find a place where no one dares go. Near Murmansk."

"How do you know this?" Mia asked, astounded. She had been hoping for a continent at best.

Narcissa smiled at her.

"She's a Black."

**A/N: Here are the translations from latin to english.**

_Scientia est vox super illud cuius mens es pallens_ Knowledge is power over those whose minds are weak

_Scienta est vox super totus _ Knowledge is power over all

_Regina _ Queen

**Anyways I really hoped you liked it. It might be my last chapter for a while. Meanwhile I'm giving you a hint. Next chapter Lily's paying a visit to professor Venus. I'm sorry dark eyed and mysterious has called in sick and won't be making his scheldueled appointement. Oh well. I really hope you like it... Well I have to go and bring this bloody computer in. Tell me what you think!**


	15. Different forces

_**A/N: I got an entire new computer! And guess what! I couldn't access or post any of my chapters on FF! I haven't even been on to read my favorite stories! But as it is I'm trying to find time at any given moment to type up the three chapters I've written by hand. My writing is not much better then chicken scratch but I'm gonna try and get the bits that I wrote on the computer and into chapters soon! Hope you guys won't kill me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and any original characters I care to create, the rest belongs to Rowling.**_

_**"Have you seen Lily?" Each time a marauder asked this simple phrase the same answer they were met with, "no."**_

_**James was at the point of tearing his hair out. Sirius was amused, yet worried. Remus was nervous, full of tension. Peter was no where to be found.**_

_**"Where the bloody hell were you!?" James yelled at Peter as he came bounding up.**_

_**"Do you want to know where they are or what?" Peter snapped.**_

_**James did a double take and didn't see a pudgy boy full of hero worship for the group leader.**_

_**"Yes," Remus cut in, before James could further contemplate the situation.**_

_**"I found out Mia and Lily have recruited several Ravenclaws. They were able to tell me that Lily had gone off to Professor Venus last they had seen her, and Mia..." -here his voice had gone down to a near whisper, forboding and fearing the worst- "Mia is no where to be found."**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**"Hello Lily," Professor Venus said.**_

_**Lily jumped. The professor was turned away from her, and she hadn't made even a noise entering.**_

_**"Professor..."**_

_**"I know, Mia's gone, on an adventure more perilous then most will ever know, you are uncertain as to what to do next, and although you don't stand for such nonsense as divination you have come to me, hoping for help."**_

_**Lily blushed and dipped her head. Wincing at the tone of her teacher as she referred to Lily's opinion of her least favorite class.**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Well then child." Venus jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and finally turned to her pupil. "I know what you wish to know, but is it really worth it? Are you prepared to fool with what certain forces to discover you'll need to to help people you barely know? Are you ready? Ready for what might happen?" **_

_**Lily looked up at her teacher, locking eyes with the professor, looking into a mirror of truth. **_

_**"Yes." She surprised herself by not hesitating.**_

_**"Good, then come, go grab my crystal ball, close the drapes and light some candles," Venus ordered.**_

_**Lily went off. Grabbing various things from the shelves that lined her classroom, Venus was merely a flash of colors. **_

_**The room was quite dark, save for the candles, that to Lily's suprise didn't shed much light.**_

_**With a swish of Venus' wand, in the middle of the room was a table. With a chair on each side. **_

_**"Sit." **_

_**Venus' voice made Lily jump again. It didn't sound like the mysterious young women who taught at Hogwarts, but a voice made of millions, combined and mixed into one, with fearsome power behind it. **_

_**Lily sat.**_

_**"Hold my hands."**_

_**Lily recoiled, instinctively, from her teacher.**_

_**"What do you expect girl? You are tampering with forces far beyond either of our understanding, whose power could crush you as you crush a bug. I warned you of the consequences, hold my hands!"**_

_**Lily's hands, that were protectively held against her chest, were suddenly in Venus' grasp. It hurt. Burnt. Horribly bad. The tingling in her arms, her hands, her head.**_

_**"I call upon myself and those before, who now are one, whose sleep I disturb, to save those who are being harmed by a creation made by a creation of the very darkness I call upon."**_

_**Lily's ears shrieked in protest at the words. The voice sounded like screaming eagles, fights, clash of metal, and it was coming from the very thing holding her hands.**_

_**Lily's eyes were suddenly glued to the crystal ball. The smokey depths were parting, forming a vision of a single girl she knew too well. Alice. So pure, innocent, and naive. **_

_**"For every act of light an act of dark is demanded, should thee have her do this, all shall suffer greatly, all ways, no matter the choice, they demand blood and retribution, as you do not truly matter, all only pawns."**_

_**Lily tried to close her eyes. She vaguely felt tears sliding down her cheeks, her eyes burnt. The pain in her ears forgotten for the sudden burning in her hands, un-parelled to anything she had ever felt.**_

_**"Stop it!" she screamed, her voice hoarse. How could it be hoarse? She hadn't said anything before this. Distant screams clawed into her memory. She remembered now, the pain filled screams that ahd left her throat. The voice was more powerful the any screams of protest from her.**_

_**"Choose! Only one we shall be shown without choice. Choose! Or like those before and those after all shall perish. CHOOSE!"**_

_**Lily screamed again.**_

_**"LIFE!"**_

_**"Life will only last so long child." This time the voice was not coming from her teacher, but from the very dark air around them. The candles flared with light, almost as if they fought, each for supremacy.**_

_**"Yet life is passed on." Another voice, lighter.**_

**_"I banish thee, for the path is set! It isin't up to you any longer! Only _**she**_ can make this choice now! Your interferance is prohibited until _**she**_ understands. Banish! Exile. For now your essence is in others! But only _**she**_ can do anything now! Leave!" The million voices, somehow comforting in comparisome to the infinate darkness and light._**

_**With one final shriek of defiance the darkness and light left. Her teacher and the others were still there. And something different was happening in the crystal ball now. A picture of a pheonix, not Fawkes, but another. This one was silver, of all colors. Infront of her she saw a dead man, bearing the dark mark. The pheonix was trying to heal him.**_

_**"It is done!"**_

_**And infront of Lily's eyes her teacher died, screaming.**_

_**With one final shriek, Lily collapsed into blackness.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**"I don't know what's wrong."**_

_**"scorch marks."**_

_**"Severe trauma."**_

_**"shock."**_

_**Lily bolted up in bed. Bed? She looked around in confusion.**_

_**Professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagoll, professor Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey. Why were they here?**_

_**"Lily?" the headmaster asked gently.**_

_**"Dumbledore?" Lily blushed profusely realizing she had left out his title.**_

_**"Do you remember anything?" he asked.**_

_**"Yes, Venus is gone." She yawned, suddenly very tired, fighting to remember something. She was exhausted and she felt strangely empty. Like she had nothing left in her.**_

_**"James and company found you with Venus," Flitwick explained gently. Of course, this simple sentence explained nothing at all to Lily.**_

_**"Does she have a first name?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side. She felt so groggy, confused. What was wrong with her?**_

_**"Miss Evans," Dumbledore began.**_

_**"My name is Lily, only Lily, miss Evans is what they call Petunia." Lily made a face. Why was she acting like this? She wasn't ten any longer. She couldn't remember. Where was she? Who was she?? Who were they???**_

_**"Professor Slughorn," the strange bearded man called.**_

_**Lily tilted her head to the other side. Her head hurt. **_

_**"Slug a disgusting invertabrae with no backbone. Horn, a part of an animal." Why was she sprouting nonsense?**_

_**"Lily," Dumbledore began.**_

_**"I swear professor Dumbledore, I didn't mean to do anything, but Bradley was teasing me. Miss Herr didn't believe me when I told her I don't know how Bradley got those bruises."**_

_**"Give her the potion," the man ordered wearily.**_

_**Why was he weary? He seemed sad, and tired. "What's the matter mr.?" she asked shyly.**_

_**"Sweetheart we need you to take this medicine," Professor McGonagoll said. Who was Minerva McGonagoll? Funny name. They soon found out this was the wrong approach.**_

_**"Nopety, nopety, nope!" Lily sang sweetly. "It tastes funny! I don't want any! You promised no more medicine! Not anymore! Not after Timothy's medicine didn't work! Not on me!" Lily cried.**_

_**"Stupefy."**_

_**And Lily knew no more.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Mia stepped out of the fireplace, looking around warily for any signs of life. There were none. **_

_**She left the small house. It had only consisted of the fireplace and the most basic facilities. She winced as the light hit her, but it passed quickly. The sky was dark. The ground covered in snow. She quickly cast warming spells into her clothes. It was far too cold to be out in what she was in, but that's what magic was for.**_

_**She gazed wearily up at the sky. Two days. Only five days left. She thrice cursed any gods listening. They could die mattering how long it would take her! It had taken here an entire hour to recover from the shock Narcissa had given her, and then two days to find the exact place Narcissa had mentioned. Even as it was, and with all her research, she still had a 15 mile radius to search through.**_

_**She slowly began her long trek up into the forest ahead. The very area itself reminded her of a movie, dark, gloomy but most of all a sense of danger lurked everywhere. Mia wasn't sure how well she'd do against Vampires, never mind the Black wizards that might, by chance, be accompanying their royal cousin.**_

_**She shivered, and it wasn't due to the cold.**_

_**As she kept on her mind wandered, going from the soon to be deatheaters, to the marauders, to the idea of changing it all with merely her knowledge. She knew, no matter what, she wouldn't. **_

_**Severus. Her hated potions master. Currently he was just stoically inclined with hints of dry humor. He'd become a spy, yes, but even as a spy and before how many would he kill? **_

_**Lucius, the perfect aristocat. He'd learn to kill coldly. He was already cunning, all his current plots calculated. He would learn to kill and command.**_

_**Narcissa. Married to the second hand man of a madman. Having to watch her son be inducted into the same order.**_

_**Mia just shook her head. It was all a circle. Death, destruction, it just all kept repeating itself. **_

_**She bit her lip. She had to focus. She couldn't allow her thoughts to wander, not in a place like this.**_

_**She wouldn't be able to take it much longer and she knew it. The freezing cold was biting through even her magic. No wonder there were few wizards in Russia. Her fingers and toes were numb. If she survived this she was going to study what in Russia's atmosphere made magic weak and feeble. The chances of surviving now were unlikely. **_

_**She might persevere. Perhaps, she had before, but not against such a monster that literally drained her of magic.**_

_**How could she be such an idiot? To ignore the possibilty of needing more then just magic. She had made a hasty decision and set off on an impossible journey, and she was going to die alongside her peers. **_

_**She refused to cry, although her death was untimely. **_

_**She kept trudging on. One foot after another into the the blizzard that had commenced as her mind numbed.**_

_**She halted quite suddenly. Unsure as to why, she held absolutely still. She soon heard voices, suprisingly, speaking english. She listened intently.**_

**_"Come on, I sensed it!" Only a youth, young but commanding.  
"Just because you are her_** **_daughter, doesn't mean we shall waste hours out here!" Older, smarter, wiser, and definately annoyed._**

_**Hours? She wondered how long she had been going on. It had seemed to be only minutes. Atleast she could say she tried.**_

_**"I swear! The wave hit me. It was distinct and unique. I shant stop searching until I find the being that is so powerful. This man is a threat!" Conceited and arrogant. **_

_**She was NOT a man.**_

_**Her anger flared, and unkowingly gave away her position with a pulse of her aura.**_

_**She heard small taps, no louder then a quiet patter, coming towards her. **_

_**All courage left her. She bolted. Running. Her actions persuading her pursuers to follow. **_

_**Her speed and sudden movement accompanied by warmth brought her magic back up, not much, just a small amount of her magic, though it would be far too taxful to use too much. Although she was no longer completely drained, the atmosphere still kept up and effected her.**_

_**They were gaining, having already been within earshot they were quite close, but now they were but a hair away.**_

_**She tripped. It was as if it all went in slow motion. She tripped and flew, just out of their reach, to land face first in the snow.**_

_**Hands tugged her up and held tightly onto her forearms.**_

_**They certainly weren't gentle. The nails digging into her skin were sure to cause damage.**_

_**She was wrenched roughly from the ground and literally dragged into the trees.**_

_**The journey was merely a blur in her mind. Passing colors and sights were scene, but all was silent. A headache was coming on and her eyes watered furiously. She felt the fear gnawing at her slowly. She had survived the storm, only to be captured by these... vampires. They had to be. **_

_**Her head pulsed steadily as they increased their speed. They seemed intent on reaching their destination, and quickly. **_

_**Suddenly they were there. She didn't see it at first, not until they were right infront of the large iron doors that looked to be larger then anything she had encountered at even Hogwarts. They were opened and her captors dragged her in. The dragging was evident if only because her pants had been worn through at the knees.**_

_**They proceeded, so fast down the halls that Mia was unsure of which direction they had even taken. **_

_**The room they entered into was near pitch black, but not quite. Shadowy movements could be seen in the darkness.**_

_**They threw her to the floor, hard enough to make her head spin and ears ring.**_

_**She felt quite suddenly her magic come back. It had slowly been returning since entering the castle. Whatever affected her magic outside of the castle did not affect her within.**_

_**"What is the meaning of this?" The voice was regal and sophisticated, and cut through the haze in Mia's mind. She was quite suddenly aware of the slinky being sitting on a throne even darker then the non-existant lighting.**_

_**"Your majesty." Mia felt the being beside her kneel.**_

_**"Get up Anthony," the figure snapped. "Why is there a human in my court? Other then our distinguished cousins, a human in here is as close to commiting treason as a subject may get, explain."**_

_**"Mother, this is what sent the wave earlier." It was the other person, the younger one who had dragged her through the woods.**_

_**Mia wisely kept silent. Slowly building up her magic. They had obviously not thought of the wand in her hair as more then a decoration, otherwise it probably would have been taken.**_

_**"It is merely a puny human, wandering around our forest for one reason or another. How can one girl be the cause of what you said was earlier felt?" **_

_**"Cousin," another voice beside the figure interrupted. "She is no mere mortal. A witch. One who is currently building up her power, getting ready for one thing or another, perhaps it is the witch you should address, not your son and captain of guard."**_

_**"Had you been another, Radfol, your blood would be spilt, but you are of my own blood, speak human, why are you here?" the figure said.**_

_**Mia took a deep breath and got to her feet.**_

_**"**Regina**, a cousin has guided me to you, in hopes of saving another of your blood, I ask only for an exchange, of blood."**_

_**The court gasped. **_

_**"Silence," the regina's single word cut through the chatter and outrage that arose. The room went deathly silent. "What makes you worthy? Which cousin do you speak of? What do you think gives you the right to stand before me?" The voice was harsh to the ears, but Mia refused to cringe.  
"A cousin who in childhood was a best of friends with her majesty, the cousin to be saved in mererly a halfblood, but with interesting powers. What gives me the right you ask?" Mia hesitated for a second. What she said now would decide her fate. "What makes me worthy? Nothing, except I'm a mudblood" -here she spat this word with a vengeance- "and I still stand here, same as any other. I defy purity of blood and I help those who scorn and degrade me. I am not here, standing infront of you for myself, I'm standing here for a hundred and more students of different blood, and yet I'm still here, risking my life, to ask for the impossible, so I can go back to my school and attempt to make a potion that is supposedly impossible. Some of those students have scorned me and others have been kind. But I'm not standing here for a few of them, I'm standing here for all of them. So what makes you think your worthy to stand infront of me?" With her last sentence she had managed to get a deep breath in before the prince had cuffed her so hard she hit the ground.**_

_**The **regina'**s laughter was thick and rich. **_

_**"You lie. But you lie well. You are not pure and your reasons are your own. Though you wish to save them, if you could save more you'd abandon them. You are ruthless and cunning, and clever. You don't show the Slytherin side of you. My cousin has owled me long before you arrived here. Had she not you would have been killed on the spot, in the shack where you frist arrived. You are fortunate in your friends Mia. But even your friends realize merely knowing you is a peril. You know too much."**_

_**"What gives you the right to judge me?" Mia gasped out, wincing as the prince gave her a swift kick in the gut.**_

_**"Because I can. You'd be dead if you hadn't been found. Many here would be dead in an attempt to kill you, but in the end you'd still be dead, regardless of your qualities or the power you hold. Nothing can be done from the grave. You'd be worthless, and thats what you fear don't you?"**_

_**Mia looked up into the **regina'**s eyes, well aware the fact she was a vampire seemed to enhance her legislamancy.**_

_**She felt the persistant pressure on her barriers. She wouldn't give in, she couldn't. It stopped suddenly. **_

_**"Leave," the word was said with such a sharpness that Mia jerked. **_

_**The court near ran to the doors. The prince stayed, along with teh captain of guard.**_

_**"This need naight be witness by none, leave." Both fled.**_

_**"Why do you do this?" the **regina** asked.**_

_**"Because I can," Mia replied.**_

_**The figure slowly descended from her throne and came towards the yougn witch still on the floor.**_

_**"Stand up."**_

_**Mia stood, wincing at the pain.**_

_**The **regina** slowly dragged her nails along Mia's cheek, drawing hair thin lines of blood.**_

_**"You give your blood freely as long as my blood is given?" the **regina** asked, slowly and solemnly.**_

_**"My lifeforce is freely given in exchange for your own."**_

_**Without warning Narcissa's cousin stuck ehr fangs savagely into Mia's neck. The** regina** bit her tongue and their blood mingled. Her magic pulsed and went into the vampire. Both glowed a bright white color with flashes of black. Both collapsed onto eachother too. There had been no fireworks, no pain, only numbness.**_

_**Mia, who's strength was waning, conjured a jar. The **regina** cut her wrist with one long nail and blood gushed into the jar. It had been so simple and easy. It was almost stupid. The **regina** was still glowing with Mia's magic. **_

_**Mia was glowign with a magic far different then her own. She wasn't being transformed. but she felt her magic take on a colder edge, much like that of Russia. The Vampires were tied to this land. They were some of the few magical beings that could withstand it and were strangely immune to it's adverse affects that it seemed to have on humans. **_

_**Mia smiled, lazily, like she didn't have a care in the world. The numbness was still there. Overriding her senses. **_

_**"Go on your way, but remember, you shall forever be connected to teh family of Black."**_

_**The meaning was clear. **_

_**"Might I apparate?" Mia asked.**_

_**"Only Blacks may apparate in this castle."**_

_**Mia smiled and apparted to Hogsmeades.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**Authors note: I feel horrible for leaving you guys hanging, but I really hope you like this chapter as a lot of thought went into it as I attempted to overcome writers block. Any suggestions are, as always, welcome. PLease tell me what you think, I'm really quite nervous you guys will be dissappointed that it took so long and then you didn't even like the update. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but I doubt my typing or my spelling are really good in my current satte of mind, I do hope you like it.**_

Author


	16. Lycan unrest, Slytherin corridors

**A/N: OMG! Thank you everyone who reviewed and everyone who went as far to read this story and is currently reading this right now! I'm personally giving you guys the credit for me writing this, because had you not done as you are doing, i might have lost interest. BTW sorry about the bold on the last chapter.**

In arriving at Hogsmeade she was met with blank stares and disbelieving stares.

To her suprise several prominent Hogsmeade shops were closed. It was mid afternoon, but Mia thought nothing of it, besides cusiousity that aroused at the sight of shuttered windows and black curtains.

Mia ignored the students and the feelings of curiousity, as was her policy, and coninued on her way to Hogwarts. She could only hope that Lily had found a solution. But the idea was slight, at best.

There were no Hogwart's students there. School had been canceled before she had left. Most students were in mourning.

Coming into the hall, no heads were raised in greeting, no cheery conversation, flood of noise, or annoying gossip. Looking around, Mia noticed students just slumped against a wall, to get away from empty common rooms.

Had someone died? She had left too soon. They were still trying to get all students accounted for.

She glanced around as she made her way to the library. Since her entrance she had noticed one consistant thing; not a Slytherin in sight.

She winced and entered the library through the worn oak doors.

No red-head in sight. No one.

A shudder passed through her as she wondered what had happened.

She had only been gone a day. Barely. Right?

"Mia?"

She whirled to face Sirius. Behind him was the other marauders.

"Wha.." she managed to get out before being grabbed in a hug by James and Sirius, Remus stayed far from her and Peter smiled,

She pushed them away angrily, ignoring the hurt expressions.

"Where's Lily?" she asked.

The marauders exchanged glances that made Mia want to wring their necks.

"Mia, listen.." James began.

"NO! I need to get to Lily, it's important!"

"It is important, we know that, but, well, she got hurt somehow, mentally, real bad..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Don't tell her anything else!" Remus said suddenly. All eyes turned to the lyncan, wondering what had called his abrupt exclamation.

"Why?" Peter demanded.

"Because she's a vampire."

"No, I'm not!" Mia yelled, slowly begginning to lose it. Everyone had their breaking point.

"Yes, you are!" Remus argued.

"How would you be able to tell if I was?" she asked, though she already knew the answer. Lyncans and Vampires being the sworn enemies they were could sense one another.

The marauders went silent.

"I need to see professor Venus," Mia said, trying to push past them, to go in the opposite direction.

Sirius grabbed her in his steel iron grip and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing!" Mia cried out.

"Mia, you've been gone several days, three, Venus is dead," James said softly.

Mia's entire body froze. Tears began running down her cheeks before she truly understood. The one person who was her true connection to her past. The one person she could talk to, the one person who knew.

"But, you didn't like her," Peter stuttered.

"Where's Lily?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face angrily.

"The infirmary, but."

Mia broke free and bolted, but not before throwing some good curses at three out of four.

--------------------------------------------------

Lily sat in the fetal position, humming to herself.

She was quite startled as a figure flew through the door. She smiled and greeted the person with a giggle.

"Lily?"

"Lily Evans is my name, I'm playing the singing game."

The firgure infront of the bed was surveying the red-head. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had a glazed look in the emerald orbs.

Mia slapped the girl straight accross the face.

"What'd you do that for?!" Lily cried, indignant, as a child would.

Mia felt a headache coming on. The marauders were idiots, she had somehow spent three days in Russia, Venus was dead and LIly was acting like a child.

"I..."

"Miss LaBerge!" a startled voice called from the entrance.

"Professor McGonagoll?" Mia asked in dibeleif.

"You have quite a bit of explaining to do! Where have you been! Classes may have been canceled but you are not allowed to leave the school grounds. You'll be lucky if you're not expelled for this! I can't bel.."

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Quiet girl. You've been traipsing Merlin knows where, while students have died from burns! While we tried to help others. While every wand counted. So do tell where you were?"

To Mia it seemed the professor was quite far gone from her breaking point, as the end of her outburt escalated into loud yells.

"How many?" It couldn't be that many, right? The fire had been put under control soon after braking out. But how many had been close and had been thrown?

"79."

Their voices were quiet now, almost anonymous, but still there, it was evident by the tense tone of the voices and the small sound of tears hitting the floor.

It was not even an eigth of the schools students, but...

"I'm a little teapot!"

The happy voice shocked both women out of their reverie.

"Professor McGonagoll, don't tell her anything!" Remus burst into the room, soon followed by the remaining marauders, and unlike the others, not appearing to be out of breath.

"What?" Professor McGonagoll asked in pure stupor.

"Mia LaBerge!" Dumbledore cried out, entering seconds after the marauders.

Mia snapped, at the sound of a name not hers.

She drew her wand and deftly cursing everyone in the room without a second thought. As the magic ran down her arms and through her fingers she shivered pleasantly. It was the magic of Vampires and the only one who still stood after her curses was Remus and Peteer who she had not cursed.

"Remus Lupin! I'm not in the bloody mood! I know perfectly well why you can sense i have vampire blood in me! But I AM NOT a vampire. So shut your mouth before you catch flies! I'm trying to help Lily, so unless you want her to remain a child and you sexless I'd SHUT UP!"

Remus froze in the process of pulling out his wand, Peter had not moved.

Mia just nodded and turned to Lily.

The red-head was singing various childrens songs.

Mia eyed her critically. She seemed to be trapped in her own memories and recollections of when she was a child. What had she witnessed. This was an advanced state of shock and in the muggle world it would take years to reverse these effects. Mia certainly didn't have years, but she did have legislemens. But who? The flash of dark eyes and obscenely greasy hair was from the Snape of her time. But what of Severus? Would he be like his future counterpart-well-versed in the way of occumlency and legislemens?

She bit her lip. But to find him she'd have to brave the Slytherin common room, and even her courage paled at the thought.

"I don't have a choice," she muttered to herself.

She forced herself to look at those she had cursed, along with the remaining marauders.

"Watch Lily, and don't bother trying to help them"-here she pointed to those cursed-", you won't be able to, make sure nothing happens to anyone."

She didn't stay to watch the expressions of the marauders. She instead pushed past them and began the long torturous path to the dungeons. Unlike her previous explorations and roaming through the dungeons, this trip was not so lovely. The dark walls, that contrasted with the brightness of the upper levels, were more menacing, seemingly viscious and ready to jump her in an instant. But she was determined, though, for the first time, the loneliness of the dungeons didn't appeal to her solitary side. She was quite certain she'd prefer to be with Harry and Ron, though they had treated her badly, they had still been solid blocks of bulk beside her.

"What are you doing here? You don't belong." The walls seemed to whisper coldly. They wanted to hurt her, tear into her, and make her cry. She kept walking. She was hallucinating. She had to be.

"You're not a true Slytherin, merely a sorry attempt at perfection."

The words weren't heard by her ears, but rather in her mind. They echoed solemnly. Going around her head.

She was quite suddenly infront of the entrance. She whispered the password, unable to make herself say it to loudly and break the tense atmosphere that had settled itself in the dungeons.

Every Slytherin in the school was in the common room and Narcissa. All eyes turned to her. Heads turned up. Each eyes burned with different emotions, turned into a form of hate, directed at Mia.

"What are you doing here?!" Trixie hissed at her.

"Isin't it my common room too?" Mia asked, appearing to be unnerved. In reality she hadn't felt so small since Malfoy had began his torrent of insults in their first year. She refused to let her cheeks redden as she realized she was still in the ratty muggle clothes, torn from her run through forests.

She soon found her friends. In a collection of armchairs in a far corner. Narcissa sat in Lucius' arms. Her knuckles were as white as his skin, if not whiter. Severus was glaring at all who approached. Not one of them would look at her.

"Get out of here!" hissed a seventh year she wasn't familiar with.

"No. Make me," she trembled inside as she dared them.

With the poise of a queen she began making her way through the Slytherins to the lone Ravenclaw.

Trixie grabbed her arm, her black nails digging into her skin. Mia placed her hand on the offending limb.

"Get out you filthy..."

Mia deftly brandished her wand and threw Trixie from her.

The Slytherin gasped at the coldness of the spell.

"Narcissa, your cousin was most welcoming, perhaps the three of us should have tea sometime?"

Those who has advanced on her after she threw Trixie stopped and pulled back, thoroughly frightened at the familiarness that she referred to the _regina._

"Scars won't come off, will they?" Mia prayed with all her might that this would work. She couldn't fight them all. Some of them probably knew more curses then her, having been taught by their parents, curses darker then her imagination could run.

Narcissa's eyes met hers, filled with warmth and a feeling of... family.

"Leave, as is my right to ask," Narcissa said quietly, letting the words reach every set of ears.

"Cissa! I refuse. You have no right! Shut your gob!" Trixie ordered, seemingly in disbelief.

Narcissa Black suddenly earned quite a bit of respect in Mia's eyes. In a few seconds the young lady changed to the duchess she was. Her eyes blazed and her face took on a hard expression, her brows furrowed and she pursing her lips.

"It is my right as granted by _Melussina_," Narcissa hissed, the name passing on her tongue like silver.

Two seventh years came and quietly whispered into Trixie's ears. The dark haired girl cocked her head and narrowed her eyes.

"No I will not! Walk away quietly. She is my sister! I am her senior by nearly a year! She cannot do such a thing!"

Her fellows, including her future husband, firmly grabbed her and they left to the dorms.

"So, she was welcoming?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow, looking rather elegant on Lucius' lap.

Mia thought of her sore knees wryly, nevermind her face. The tension lightened.

"She was. Her blood's as red as mine. But truly, I must hurry. I didn't.. I mean..."

She couldn't help glancing at Severus. He was after all, keeping his onyx eyes from her.

"I need someone who can perform legislemens on someone."

All heads snapped towards her. Onyx eyes glared into her, in ferocity, silver orbs widened in disbelief. Mia fought the urge to sink down a little, instead just satisfied herself with looking away.

"What are you talking about?"

It hurt her to feel the anger in the air. The hatred, secrecy, and the disbelief at her intrusion.

She winced, acknowledging her intrusion and almost betrayal.

"I'm talking about the ability to look into someone's mind with eye contact and see one's thought, even correct mental disorders." Mia's voice was soft, but the sorrow in it betrayed her feelings about her current actions.

"And why mention this to us?" Narcissa's voice was colder then she had ever heard it.

"Because, you're the only ones I could, and perhaps one is of the kind i need."

"Mia, get out," Lucius said, the full force of his glare settling on her.

Mia flushed but glared right back.

"No. I'm not going to. Not while I still breath and not while those students still breath!"

"You think it's that easy," Severus snarled. "You claim you know so little, yet you speak so much! You know who we are destined to serve! Actions already done are lucky to have not been brought up. What do you expect us to do?"

"Look into the mind of Lily Evans and help an old friend regain her sanity Severus Snape!" Mia snapped back.

"You think it's so easy, just to defy everything you're taught. Just shut up Mia. You're only a m..."

"Mudblood, Severus. Mudblood is the word." All anger drained out of Mia and she suddenly felt very tried. "A mudblood. Well I guess the _regina_ has mud in her veins too now. But really, mudblood. That doesn't even make sense."

Mia _accio_ed a cushion and transfigured it into a dagger in seconds. She drew it accress her wrist in one smooth movement . Blood gushed from the wound and she flicked her wrist into his face. Causing drops of blood to splatter onto his pale skin.

"Looks red to me."

With that Mia walked out.

Tears didn't fall from her eyes until she left the common room.

She had left a good portion of her past life to save those children. Her polyjuice was ruined, her friends were at odds with her, others were mental, her professor had died, and she had vampire blood in her. And not a bit of it matters. They were still going to die. They were nameless to her, but that didn't matter. To everyone else but a few they'd be merely a statistic. A number.

"Mia." The voice echoed along the corridors, searching.

She broke into a run, not caring anymore. Her footsteps softly betrayed her, giving her friends the knowledge of where she was, for they had spent more time in the dungeons then her.

They cut her off. She had just been reaching the end of a long corridor when Lucius appeared infront of her.

She attempted to bolt past him. Her pride wouldn't let her see them even for the sake of those hurt. She kept her face down when he grabbed her and struggled in his grip, as useless as it was.

"Stop it," Lucius ordered as she opened her mouth to scream.

She started her scream only to find her mouth covered. She bit his hand, even as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Merde!" he yelled and let go of her.

Mia kicked him for good measure and ran. She was slightly unsure why she ran, but her pride wouldn't let her think. She just felt the need to run, into an abyss, where her problems couldn't reach her.

And then she tripped. She collapsed to the floor crying and sank into a peaceful darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

"Is she going to be ok?"

"What's going to happen to her."

"It was just a nasty fall."

Mia slipped in and out of conciousness, listening to random voices asking questions she didn't udnerstand. Who were they talkign about? she wondered.

One voice made her jolt from her blissful state.

"She better wake up soon, we have work to do."

A picture of a familiar red-head came into veiw and with it hospital white walls and blurry features.

"Mia!"

Who was Mia? Who were these people? Where were Harry and Ron?

The timelines came back to her along with a monsterous headache.

"W..w...w." Mia tried in vain to speak, only to find her voice quite diminished.

"There's only two days and 3 hours left!" Lily yelled.

"B..."

James hurriedly brought her some water. Where had he come from? she thought as she drank it.

"Listen, we need Alice, and do you have the dew of a thousand stars? Because I know how to get it blessed. And we have the bezoar and we need to go and get the feather from Fawkes and the Ravenclaws found out hwo to mix it together."

"Listen. The dew of a thousand stars, another word for a vampires blood. Go and get the bezoar and get all the ingrediants. We need to do this quickly," Mia ordered.

"But it takes two days to brew!" Lily paled as she uttered the words, thinking about their deadline.

Mia groaned.

"Well, we should hurry," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Go and get everything, and bring it here, but be quick," Mia repeated her instructions. "Get the Ravenclaws in here and I'll brew the potion."

Mia watched the Gyrffindors leave, well aware that she couldn't get out of bed, even to run from those invisible at her bedside.

"Why are you even hiding?" Mia asked wearily, to the Slytherins and Ravenclaw.

They uncloaked,

"Are you ok?" Narcissa asked, that same heartfelt family warmth in her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you Severus."

"Will you ever tell us the truth of where you came from?" Lucius asked.

She jolted, the unexpected attack rattling her.

"Wh..."

"Tell us when you think of a good lie, but if you respect us, try telling us the truth," Severus said simply. He left. And after a hug from Narcissa, the couple followed him.

Leaving Mia to wonder if they could ever be friends again after this incident.

--------------------------------------------------

A/N: OMG thank you guys sooo much, I hope you like it. I spent ages working on it because nothing I wrote seemed to be right.


	17. Bloody Slytherins and Bloody Vampires

"You stupid blundering fool!"

"Severus," Dumbledore cautioned, regarding the young Weasley sitting in his chair solemnly as opposed to the angry professor pacing his office.

The young man was looking nervously about. His gaze was often drawn to his disgruntled professor, who seemed to be quite intent on burning holes though his head with his eyes alone. Each time his glance caught the man's gaze, his eyes dropped, finding their way to the half moon glasses before falling down to the trinkets that adorned his headmaster's desk.

Snape fell silent.

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore began. "These are very serious circumstances. You're very lucky that I can assure you of Miss Granger's safety. Therefore I see no reason…"

"He pushed her off a bloody staircase!" Snape burst out. "And you're going to just let him go?"

"Professor Snape, you see Mr. Weasley, has been working on that potion for quite some time. The details are confidential of course, but not only did you put another student in harms way, you also endangered the lives of every person in this school, had the potion had an adverse affect.

Ron nodded his head, unsure how to respond. He had seen his friend fall and disappears within the past hour. He was confused, dazed and in shock. He couldn't function. It hadn't yet dawned on him the consequences. He would glance at the door, expecting to see Hermione run in, scolding about the implication of his actions. He hung his head.

"I propose detention, with myself, to rebrew the potion, for what little help the whelp would be, I can assign him other tasks as I prepare."

Dumbledore surveyed the redhead. His head slightly tilted with those blue eyes twinkling.

"I believe that is acceptable. Such extra aid might be needed as Miss Granger will be unavailable for what I think will be quite a while. Interesting how strange events only make sense later in life."

Snape smirked and Ron suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"Perhaps, Mr. Weasley, time spent in my company, as tedious and incompetent as you are, will teach you to be more careful and perhaps even pound some sensibility and thought into that careless head."

"You can return to your dorm Mr. Weasley. Might I advice you to tell no one of what you saw. It could put Miss Granger in a great deal of danger. More so than she already is in."

Dumbledore watched the young Weasley leave. He shook his head slightly. Not sure what to think. His thoughts turned to a brunette who in a time long pass he had thought might have been a dark witch. For all she did, power corrupts and power she had.

"Albus," Severus began. "How can you know the girl is safe? Your savior," he spat, "will fall apart without her guidance.

Dumbledore shook his head at the man.

"Severus, you must understand. You see, many years ago, a girl with enormous potential appeared at Hogwarts. You befriended her even. I mistook her though. Perhaps I should have seen."

"Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"I see now. I thought perhaps Miss Granger was a relation, even though her parents knew no one by that name, but I see the truth now."

"What are you saying?"

"During your years at Hogwarts a girl appeared who put in motion many events. She united the school, only for it to crumble when…"

"Mia," Snape breathed. "You fool! You know what happens! The war, the potion! Do you not remember all that happened during those years? You think she will be safe?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not have seen it? Anyone? Black! The wolf! You!"

"And you Severus? She has grown since any of you has last seen her."

Severus shook his head.

"Do they know?"

"No, no one does. We will keep it this way. Better she be in hiding with her parents than in the past. But Severus, she may have commenced this, not of her choice, but, should she return there are many who will remember."

Hogwarts past

Mia LaBerge, in truth Hermione Granger, Lily Evans and numerous students slaved over the potion during the course of two days. What they were doing was illegal, but it was right. Mia justified it same as she had the DA. This was just as important. Currently any student missing was in serious trouble. Dumbledore and McGonagall actively scoured the castle for her, but safe in the room of requirements with various Ravenclaws, Marauders and Gryffindors. Mixing for long periods of time, certain heats, water, several poisons whose attributes had to be counteracted with even more severe venoms. Animal parts and gruesome ingredients were added. Putrid smells infected the entire castle. The room itself 

reeked as though bodies had been rotting. The fumes had Mia sending people to the muggle world for gas masks, as magic in proximity to this potion was lethal.

But within two days, in despite of all the problems, complications, and the fact that they were considered a sort of fugitive in their own school.

"Does everyone know their part?" Mia asked. Solemn faces looking up at her, nodding their heads. Inwardly, Mia began to doubt, wondering if this was worth the lives of these students. She squashed her doubts quickly; they wouldn't help her right now.

The door of the room of requirements burst open and Frank Longbottom stood there panting.

"Alice is waiting at the edge of the forest," he sputtered out.

"Okay, Lily, take the Ravenclaws, you know what needs to be done. They're under guard, and the entire school is swarming with healers from St Mungos. So they'll need a bigger problem before they leave those students. After you get that stupid thing blessed, stun anyone left in the hospital wing that will stop you. By the time you arrive there, most should be gone. If not, be sure they will be in twenty minutes, and stay away from the great hall and the quidditch pitch. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Lily said, answering for the majority of the group.

"I need to go; twenty minutes and this school will have more problems then watching over those students. Just remember, nothing you see will be real. I don't care if you're scared." With that Mia left, retracing her footsteps to the dungeons, in hopes of recruiting aid in the magical endeavor she was about to attempt.

Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, and Lucius Malfoy were intent on having a calm evening in the Slytherin common room. This peace was interrupted when a very persistent brunette appeared.

"Cissa?"

The three turned to look and saw Mia LaBerge walking over to them, a grim expression on her face.

"I need your help."

The group contemplated her for a moment before Narcissa stood.

"She liked you," Narcissa said, as Mia led them out of the common room.

"Did she now?" Mia asked a rueful smile on her lips. Her knees were still bloody and bruised, but there were benefits to her going there. Slight changes, like she had begun to notice she didn't get cold anymore.

"Yes she did an impressive feat for a human."

"What did she ask, Mia?" Severus asked softly.

"The _Regina_?"

"You know you can call her her proper name, Mia," Narcissa cut in softly. "I know the price you paid, it shows, she didn't tell me."

Mia stopped walking, and faced her friends, before turning her neck to the side and showing the bite marks there.

Severus grabbed her shoulders.

"Of all the stupid, things to…"

She pushed him, hard, trying to break the grip on her shoulders.

"It was her right, Severus."

The two broke apart hearing Narcissa's voice take on that regal edge.

"From this girl it was Melussinas right to ask, as it was hers to give freely."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't a stupid move Narcissa!"

"Severus," Lucius began.

"No! Has your mind even grasped the implications of this, Mia? No, of course not, like a Gryffindor, you ran in there without even thinking. Now what are you planning you fool? Going to ask us to put our lives in jeopardy to…"

"Shut up. No I wasn't. I was going to ask three friends of mine to help me attempt to create an illusion real enough to distract trained healers and professors. An illusion real enough to be corporeal, and to give another friend of yours the time to dose students who never would have been hurt had you not brewed that potion Severus Snape! As if you'd help him."

The three froze in the same instant Mia clapped a hand over her mouth.

Severus had a wand at her heart, and Lucius at her neck.

"Lucius! Don't, you can't! I mean…" Narcissa was in hysterics, the usually calm witch had never seen her betrothed act so. She had never been an active part, and so the shock caused tears to spill from her eyes.

"You're so god damned stupid you know that?" Mia said softly.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you," Severus whispered dangerously.

"Why? What are you going to do! Tell me! Kill me already and prove your worth to that stupid half-blood you serve. "

Horror was evident on Narcissas face as she held Lucius's arm and pleaded.

"I thought you both we're smarter than this. Am I incapable, stupid, untrustworthy? Unworthy? Such flawed ideology. It doesn't even make sense."

Lucius regarded her coldly, the seconds ticking by.

Both young men held their wands steady, as they watched the girl lift her chin proudly.

"Lucius, I…" The Slytherin McNair trailed off as he took in the scene. Narcissa went quiet and watched as the deatheater came forward, grinning maliciously.

"So, finally decided to do the bitch in, causing too much trouble for our master, eh Severus? What are you waiting for?"

Mia looked about, and saw no room for escape. Her eyes locked with Narcissa's, who had been strangely silent since McNairs appearance. Mia saw why. Narcissa's eyes had turned silver, and her aura was snaking into the ground, pulsating.

A sudden boom emitted throughout Hogwarts. All light was put out and terrible screeches filled the air.

Mia suddenly felt a shiver creep up her back. The air was suddenly much colder and magic was in the air.

She took her chance and ran, knocking into McNair, letting him take the 'Obliviate,' from Severus meant for her.

She heard footsteps running after her. Only one set, running lightly, Narcissa. It seemed the entire school, including Severus and Lucius, had other problems as Vampires appeared throughout Hogwarts, having used Narcissa to find the location, and surpass the wards with blood. Terror reigned. Chaos abound. Havoc was everywhere. What was worse was the lack of light, unable to see anything, one could only hear the screams and noise echoing throughout the castle.

Mia stopped and turned to face her friend.

"Melussina warned me, a long time ago, that I would one day meet the only girl capable of saving my family," Narcissa began.

Mia couldn't see her, but it sounded as if she were crying.

"I'd know her as one born to muggles, yet with blood like mine coursing through her veins." Narcissa's voice took on a harsh, cold edge. "You best be that girl Mia. I want my son to live, and my husband. Regardless as to what happens in the future. They best survive it, don't make me regret this."

"But…"

"Go! They have not bitten anyone, nor will they, but I couldn't let you die."

"Or Tonks?" Mia asked.

The torches lining the hallways flickered into light for a split second then were drowned out. But Mia had seen the loving smile that had caressed her friends face.

"Or Tonks."

Mia ran. Fast as possible, making her way to the Hospital wing. She'd take responsibility. The school need not know it was Vampires, or her friend responsible for this perpetual darkness, or the destruction they would cause.

She was suddenly knocked down and pinned to the wall by an unseen force.

"Don't fight me, you stupid girl."

"Melussina?"

"Remember me. For should you forget I will be certain to remind you. Because of my cousin no student today was harmed in her saving of you. You're lucky. But you bear my blood now, so you best use it."

The torches flickered again, before returning to their usual blazing brilliance.

Mia slid down the wall, stunned and confused, before getting up.

She began her walk, surveying the destruction wrought in a distraction that worked nearly as well as her original plan. Students lay everywhere, traumatized and scared. They mumbled about seeing things, and nightmares, and cold, and hallucinations. They spoke of strange creatures and various horrors. Yet as promised, they were untouched. Mia wasn't sure what the queen had done but there was frost on the way and the stairways were icy.

She entered the hospital wing. Dumbledore stood there, marveling at the students who stood and began to walk as thought they had not been screaming and clawing at themselves in pain merely an hour ago. Sadly, some did not move, nor would they ever. These were the students first dosed with the faulty potions, and they were those who her friends had been prevented from reaching. To Mia's relief, Tonks was not one of them.

"Miss Laberge?" Dumbledore asked.

She was surprised, he had not seen her enter, as his back was turned, but he knew all the same.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank-you."

When he turned to her there were tears in his eyes. They twinkled brightly.

"I wish I had done more," she said, coming up to stand beside him.

"You and your friends did a great deed," he said, looking around where her group was helping those who had been lying in the hospital wing for a week. "No fault will be laid on any of you. We had given up hope."

Mia was propelled to the floor as two thin arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a young body came flying into her.

"Thank-you!"

Mia took a good look at her attacker. A short lithe little girl. No more then 8 by the looks of it, but Mia recognized the little Nymphadora.

"I'm Tonks!"

Mia smiled at the child.

"I'm Mia."

"Really!? You're that Mia? Sirius said you were really pretty, I think you're beautiful! But then he called you a stuck up bitch."

Mia chuckled softly and picked herself up from the floor.

"I wanna be an auror you know, just like Sirius is gonna be. I'm'ma be amazing you know!"

"I'm sure you will be, Sweets."


End file.
